Witch Doctor
by Dex-El of Krypton
Summary: The Witch and the Doctor, he came to save her world, to show her a new one. She was there to save him. He was the Sainted Physican, she was the Brightest of her age. Together, can they save the world from everyone else? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Witch Doctor

The Doctor was saying goodbye to Rose for the last time. Rose was trapped in a parallel universe. The Doctor could only say goodbye via hologram.

Rose on the verge of tears asked, "Where are you?"

The Doctor explained, "I'm in the Tardis. I'm communicating via hologram. I'm in orbit over a dwarf star going nova and using the energy to jump start the signal."

He chuckled, "I'm blowing up a star just to say goodbye."

Rose, succumbing to tears managed to tears managed to say, "I love you."

The Doctor, trying to stay strong, chuckled again and said "Rightly so. I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler….."

And then the communication ended. He would never see Rose again. The Doctor, with tears flowing down his face, put his hands on his face, pulled them across his face, and suddenly felt very old. He had lost yet another companion.

As The Doctor was lost in thought he didn't notice the big blinking light on the Tardis consol. It was only when it made a loud noise that the Doctor broke out of his daze. The Doctor ran to the consol shouting 'WHAT!"

On the computer screen was showing a SOS. It had a listed the coordinates. Earth, Mid Scottish area, some longitude and latitude, and the year 1998.

The Doctor, all thoughts of Rose temporarily gone from his mind, locked on to the signal and had the Tardis travel there. As the Tardis engines sounded The Doctor took one last look at the screen where it said the message was for someone called "The Sainted Physician" The Doctor blaintly recalled something with a demon and villagers calling him that in the 13th century. The Doctor let out another "WHAT!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were running out the back of Hagrid's hut. The execution of Buckbeak was about to begin. Hermione wanted nothing more but to not be here. As Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner knocked on the door, Hermione got Ron and Harry and they hid behind giant pumpkins. As Ron and Harry were waiting for the right moment to run, Hermione's head was turned to the forest. She could have sworn she heard something. Then this big roaring noise came from the woods. And then she saw a big blue box in the middle of a field. Before Ron could stop her, Hermione ran for the box. Then the doors opened and a skinny man slept out of the box and looked up.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and looked up. Judging from the astral projection of the stars he could tell the date. The Doctor said, "93 not 98. I always mess up on 90's." He stepped back into the Tardis and closed the door. As the Tardis disappeared, in its place reviled a fourteen year old witch staring in amazement.

Chapter 1

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis yet again to check if he was in the right time. As he walked for the door he muttered, "Ninth time is the charm."

He opened the door to find he was in the same woods yet again. But it had changed somewhat because there was a young women looking at him this time.

She stared at him in awe and said, "It's you."

The Doctor, puzzled, said, "Hello?"

The young women said, "It's you. The man in the blue box. The Sainted Psychian."

The Doctor said, "Well...only in the mid 13th century. Hello I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hello Hermione Granger. I don't mean to be rude but what are you?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Very few people know me by that name. And fewer still are still alive to this day. Even less than that would be here at the exact time I get a SOS. How do you know that name and how are you here?"

"I've seen your blue box before. I saw it when I was 14 years old."

"Really?" The Doctor said as he looked at the Tardis.

Hermione continued, "After I watched your box disappear I slowly forgot about it. Speaking of which how does your box disappear is it a Porkey?"

"A what? Never mind continue."

"Anyway I didn't think much of your box until I saw a picture of it in a cathedral in London and it told of the legend of the Sainted Psychian. I did some digging and you've cropped up all over history."

"Yea I do that" The Doctor said with a grin.

Hermione said," But how could you have been in the 13th century Mr.?"

"I told you its The Doctor."

"Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor. Blimmey people and my name. I simply must have a last name. No one ever questioned Cher."

"I also read you helped Nicholas Flemmel invent a Sorcerer's Stone."

"I did what?"

"Anyway I had simply had so many questions I wanted answered and I had ironically had my wand in my hand when I whished you were here to ask you the questions and your box simply appeared here."

"You're what?"

She took her wand out of her pocket. The Doctor said," What's that?"

"My wand."

"What do you need that for?"

"Uh magic."

"WHAT?"

At that moment someone on a broom flew overhead.

The Doctor yelled, "What was that?"

"Quidditch tryouts"

"What?"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and soniced Hermione up and down.

Hermione, her turn to ask the questions, asked," What's that?"

"Sonic screwdriver."

"And that does?"

"Uh it's a screwdriver that sonic stuff."

The Doctor read the readouts and looked at Hermione in disbelief. He said, "You're not human."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione asked, "What do you mean not human?"

"Well…..not completely."

The Doctor ran to the Tardis and was fumbling with the keys.

Hermione asked, "What is your box?"

"My Tardis."

"What?"

"Tardis. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

He opened the door and ran on through. Hermione walked in.

The Doctor said, "I know I know you're freaking out because it's bigger on the inside."

"No, I'm not. I had a tent like this."

"What?"

"Doctor, what do you mean I'm not completely human? Of course I'm not a muggle."

"A what?"

"Uh non magical person."

"You mean there is more of you?"

"Of course. Thousands"

"What?"

The Doctor asked, "Where are we?"

"Hogwarts"

"And that is?"

"Our school."

"How long has that been there?"

"Centuries"

"What?"

The Doctor's mind was racing. There couldn't be centuries of Earth history that he wasn't aware of. It was impossible.

The Doctor stared at Hermione and said, "What are you? Female, humanoid, uses words to channel power. But what else?"

The Doctor was literally pulling at is hair as if that would give his brain some more room to think.

"What do they teach at your school?"

"Magic"

"How many classes are there? It's important."

"I don't know. Fourteen."

The Doctor smacked his head and yelled, "Fourteen! That's it. The Fourteen stars of the Raxel Planetary Confederation! I name you Karia Knight."

Nothing happen.

The Doctor said, "Nothing happen"

"Was something suppose to?"

"You see Hermione Granger, I am very clever. I'm positive you are a Karia Knight. But saying the name should have hurt you."

"You were trying to hurt me?"

"Well… Karia Knights are bad people."

"What are these people?"

"Witches from another galaxy. What you call magic is really science. The science of words."

"Explain"

"Well….. words are a science. Humans use mathematics. Right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Karia Knights use words. That sums you right up. But they are usually hideous creatures. You are anything but a hideous creature."

"Uh thank you."

"So then you must be only part Karia Knight. But what caused that. Unless….."

The Doctor then ran to a random room in the Tardis and came back carrying something looking like a proton pack from Ghostbusters.

Hermione asked, "What's that?"

"This is my Timmy Wimmy Detector."

Then the Doctor ran out of the Tardis and into the so called "Magical World".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The readings were off the charts. Hogwarts was built over a massive rip in time. The Doctor was pacing around Tardis, running his hand threw his hair as if he answer would come to him if his hair won the prize for craziest hair.

Hermione was sitting in the only chair she could see in the Tardis, trying to make sense of what this impossible man had told her.

The Doctor yelled, "Of course! Here's what happen. Long ago in a galaxy far far away, the Karia Knights crashed landed a ship here on Earth. The force of the impact coupled with the advanced unstable technology there so fond of, caused a rip in time. That rip helped increase there evolution…"

Hermione interrupted, "You mean like that muggle bloke Darwin's Darwinism?"

The Doctor said, "As if. That dumb bloke couldn't deduce where his bum was with two hands and a map. I, it so happens, was there and kind of came up with the theory he published. I wouldn't have written everything down had I know who he was. I had asked him had his time discovered Darwinism yet and he nodded. Didn't even know his name Charles. Everyone called him Chucky. It should be called Doctorinism."

Hermione said, "Anyway?"

"Oh yeah. Anyway the Karia Knights built a giant castle which is what they were into, and started reproducing with the humans, which is how we have wizards instead of plain witches like in the good ole days."

Hermione asked, "But Doctor that doesn't explain me. No one in my family has every been magical."

"Well…. theoretically the magic gene can skip a couple hundred generations."

"Doctor this sounds all logical but how can you prove this. Maybe your wrong and we are magical." "Hermione I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. There is no such thing as magic. It's all science and I can prove it."

And with that The Doctor went to work on the Tardis consol. Then he had his hand hovering over the big red button.

He said, "Hold On"

Then he pushed the button and pulled a switch and the Tardis started shacking. Hermione fell to the ground while the Doctor held on to the bars, laughing like the mad man that Hermione was convinced he was.

Then suddenly, The Tardis stopped.

Hermione asked, "What happen?"

The Doctor said, "Open the door and see."

Hermione opened the door to see the blackness of space.

Hermione gasped and said, "What the….."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor said, "Its ok. The Tardis protects us."

Hermione asked, "Where are we?"

"Orbiting around Earth around the time of the First Human Italian Reinacance."

"We are in the Italian Reinacance?"

"You've never been?"

"Uh no"

"Oh the Reinacance was a brilliant time period. Leonardo Da Vinci is currently painting pictures that will pave the way for Tom Hanks' career in several hundred years. Casanova is running around."

The Doctor looked Hermione up and down and said, "Might want to avoid him. There is no telling what he'd do to a nice young pretty thing like you, and I owe him a pig."

"How and why are we here Doctor?"

"How, well…. In non technical terms my little blue box is a space ship that travels in time and space. Why, proving a point."

The Doctor pointed out of the door way and said, "Look out there on by the dark side of the moon."

Out on the horizon, Hermione could see a steak of light. The light raced across the cosmos and it entered the Earth's atmosphere.

The Doctor said, "Just as I thought. That was a Karia Knight Scout Ship. The impact will create a rip in time to speed up evolution. Molto bene. So in conclusion, you are part human and part Karia Knight. Well…. I say part. Probably more like a 5th Karia Knight."

He continued, "Now I'm going to ask you something."

She asked, "What?"

"Can I hug you right now?"

"Uh sure"

The Doctor gave Hermione a huge bear hug and said, "You humans are AMAZING. Always adapting. Always changing. You see when you're non magical humans…."

"Muggle"

"Muggle discover alien life they go out into the stars and create their own species. You humans, you're like rabbits. What I didn't know was that you had already had inter species mingling before. Brilliant"

Hermione asked, "Doctor why did the Karia Knight ship crash land?"

"Well….. you know what they say about female Karia Knight drivers." He laughed and continued, "I once heard a story. A Karia Knight walks into a bar…."

"Doctor!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Offensive. You wouldn't believe how many sensitivity training class I've had to take over the years."

Hermione said, "Doctor, you said you humans. What are you?"

"Nice catch. Very clever Hermione Granger. As you guessed I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord."

"There are more of you?"

Hermione caught a dark serious look from the Doctor, which he quickly changed to his usual happy go lucky self.

He said, "Well….not me personally. Well… there are other me's but we don't talk much."

Hermione asked, "And you can take us anywhere ever?"

"Yep"

"Can we go down to Earth right now? During the Reinacance?"

"Sure you've earned one free trip. But I've got some rules. #1 don't tell anyone who I am or where your from. B… uh #2, no magic what so ever. Really don't want to go thru the dunking test and burning again. Can you handle that?"

"Of course"

"In that case….. Allonz-y"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four hours later, the Doctor and Hermione entered the Tardis both laughing their heads off.

The Doctor said, "And that is why you always bring a banana to parties. Good conversation starter's bananas."

Hermione, looking around the Tardis, found a purple shirt hung around one of the Tardis corals.

She asked, "Who's is this?" She asked thinking the Doctor made a habit of picking up young women.

The Doctor face immediately sobered up. He gave Rose's shirt a look that showed how old and how much lose he had sustained. With a voice barley audible, he said, "That's my friends."

Hermione asked, "Where's your friend?"

He replied with the same tone, "She's gone"

"Gone where?"

"I lost her"

"What do you mean lost?"

The Doctor gave her a look that for the first time since she entered this strange man's blue box, Hermione was afraid.

The Doctor paced over to her and snatched Rose's shirt from her, and put it away in one of the many rooms of the Tardis. For the first time Hermione didn't see the Doctor as this crazy eccentric man, but as a person.

The Doctor came back to the Tardis controls with his usual maniac persona back on. As his hands worked across the consol and said, "So where to next?"

Hermione asked, "Can we go to your planet?"

The Doctor's smile dropped an octave and said in a casual tone, "No, plenty other worlds."

Hermione persisted, "But the planet of the Time Lords. That has to be worth a look. What's it like?"

The Doctor not looking her in the eye said, "It's beautiful yeah."

She said, "Is it like outer space cities, great big spires and stuff?"

He said, "Suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals." She asked with a smile.

He said in a distracted tone, "Yeah"

"Is there a lot of planets in the sky?"

He finally looked up from the consol and looked off at the ceiling, as if trying to recall a memory, "The skies are burned orange. With the citadel encased in a mighty dome. Shinning in the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, caped with snow."

The Doctor broke out of his daze and went back to work on the consol.

Hermione, eyes wide in wonder, breathed, "Can we go there?"

The Doctor looked at her, his persona back and said, "No. Where's the fun for me. I don't want to go home. Instead, I was hoping you would give me the Grand Tour of your Hogwarts."

Hermione, a little disappointed, said, "Sure, I'll give you the tour. But won't people be able to tell your not one of us?"

The Doctor said, "Well… if my charming smile won't get me thru the door, I have other tricks up my sleeves." He produced his psychic paper wallet from his pocket.

As the Doctor set the coordinates, Hermione remembered her bruised body from the last trip, and grabbed the hand rail.

The Doctor, with his hand on the hand break, gave her a maniac smile, and then pulled the lever. And the Tardis started the shake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Tardis landed in what Hermione called the Forbidden Forest.

The Doctor had said, "Hmm I like Forbidden."

As The Doctor and Hermione made their way to the castle, Hermione asked him questions about the galaxy. He in turn asked her questions about the magical world. The two of them never asked personal questions, just facts about the world. When the finally made it to Hogwarts, the sun was just setting. The setting sun reflected off the lake onto the castle giving it the appearance of glowing.

The Doctor, in awe, said, "That is beautiful. Molto bene. You humans, a bucket of elbow grease, and some duck tape can make the most beautiful places."

Hermione snickered, "Duck tape, really?"

The Doctor said, "Oi, some magical stuff, duck tape. I once knew this smuggler, crazy bloke. He made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs, in his ship. I can't remember the name, something Falcon. Anyway his ship was this hunk of junk that he and his co-pilot fixed up with nothing but duck tape. Nice guy, his co-pilot. Nasty temper. Don't ever beat him at dejarik. He'd rip your bloody arms off."

The Doctor looked out into the lake, lost in a memory. At that moment, a giant carriage flew over head, carried by flying horses. The Doctor, in awe, stared out in amazement.

Hermione said, "I completely forgot. The balls tonight."

The Doctor perked up and said, "Ball you say. I love balls. Haven't been to one of those since I rode that horse thru a mirror to distract some robots in wigs."

Hermione gave him an amused look.

The Doctor asked, "What's the occasion?"

Hermione explained, "Tonight marks the first year anniversary of the Battle Of Hogwarts. The ending of the War."

The Doctor's smile dropped and said, "You were in a war?"

Hermione breathed, "Yes, the second Wizarding War."

"Tell me about it." He asked.

"It was us against this Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. I'll tell you his name but don't go around saying it because most wizards are too afraid to even say the name. He's name was Lord Voldemort. This day one year ago, he was defeated by my best friend Harry Potter."

The Doctor's eyes got real dark as he said, "Tell me of the battle."

"It was horrible. A lot of my friends died. It was dusty, hard to see. Only could see when other spells were cast towards me. I still have nightmares."

The Doctor stiffened, "All war is like that."

She asked, "You were in a war?"

"Yea, a big one. I still have nightmares myself."

He brightened up. "Mind you, I didn't get to have a ball every year for it." He smiled.

Hermione saw how hurt he had got, then only to try to hide it from her. She saw how much of a lonely man he was. But she didn't press the matter. Instead, she extended her hand and said, "Would you like to go to the ball with me? As friends."

The Doctor have her his best and biggest smile, and said, "I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Half a hour later, Hermione came down the stairs to the Great Hall, wearing her new dress, when she found The Doctor in a discussion with the portrait of Sir Codogan.

Hermione remembered with a smile about how she left him earlier as he marveled over the moving pictures. He had put on these big glasses, which she wasn't entirely sure he needed, as he ran to inspect the portraits, much to the amusement of the other guests.

She smiled at his childlike wonder.

As she walked down the stairs, she overheard The Doctor tell the old senile knight how he himself was a knight.

He said, "And so my friend and I kneel before Queen Victoria, and she knighted me, Sir Doctor of Tardis."

Before he could continue he turned and noticed Hermione. Suffice to say his eyes got big and his jaw dropped.

Hermione gave a nervous smile and said, "How do I look?"

The Doctor thought to himself, "How do you look?" Her black dress complimented her every feature. Her hair was straighten and let down. And she didn't smell half bad either.

But instead he said, "Not bad" Which didn't fool Hermione.

The Doctor said, "While you were gone I gave this painting a quick sonic, when no one was looking. Turns out, there not really moving. They give off a low level psychic field giving the appearance of movement and talking. Kinda like my wallet."

Hermione smiled at how eloquently he changed the subject.

She said, "Shall we?"

And they, arm in arm, entered the Great Hall.

After fifteen minutes of Hermione introducing himself to friends, which the Doctor didn't mind at all, they finally made it to the bar. Hermione grabbed two glasses and spoke, "Butterbeer into them, and handed one to the Doctor.

When he drank it, all of his body warmed up, and his hearts beated. The Doctor thought how much this could help him, come his next regeneration, and noted to get some for the Tardis. "Molto bene" he said.

At that moment, a tall young man in glasses with a red head witch behind him, came up and hugged Hermione.

Hermione said, "Hello Harry. How's the new job?"

Harry said, "Busy. Rounding up Death Eaters isn't the easiest job."

He looked at the Doctor and said, "Who's this?"

Hermione said, "This is my friend…"

The Doctor interrupted, "I'm The Doctor hello. Doctor John Smith."

Harry asked, "You're a healer?"

"Uh yep"

Harry stoke out his hand and said, "Well good to meet you. Any friend of Hermione is a friend of mine."

The Doctor shook it and said, "Hermione told me all about you. And by the way, nice work with old Lord Voldemort."

At that moment all the people in hearing range, all shuddered, one witch dropped her drink, and they all gave the Doctor an evil look.

The small group laughed as the Doctor shot them apologetic looks.

Harry said, "Well thank you for that. By the way this is my girlfriend Ginny."

The small red head said, "Hello"

At that moment a new song started a new song and Ginny led Harry off to dance. The Doctor and Hermione both gave a nervous laugh. Right as the Doctor was about to ask for a dance, this tall red head rushed over to hug Hermione.

He gave Hermione a not to bright look and said, "Who's this?"

Hermione said, "This is my friend."

The Doctor stoke out his hand, and said, "I'm The Doctor, hello."

The red haired man suspiciously shook his hand.

The Doctor continued, "And you are?"

He said, "Im Ron Weasly. Hermione's boyfriend she told you all about."

Hermione's eyes got really big. Fortunately The Doctor took the hint.

He said, "Oh Ron Weasly. Oh yeah I've heard all about you. I would have guessed it was you but judging from Hermione's stories I thought you would have been a foot taller." And he laughed.

Ron gave him a dirty look and said to Hermione, "Let's dance."

And he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Hermione gave The Doctor a sad look as she was led away from him and his crazy world, and back to Ron's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Doctor had put on his brainy specs glasses, and was giving his drink a quick sonic. According to the readings, these drinks were using short distance voice-printed de-maritalzation technology.

"This world was brilliant" he thought with a smile.

As he put down the drink, he turned over to watch Hermione.

He thought to himself, "She's a very good dancer. Doesn't seem to be happy with Mr. Weasly. I can take a guess why she never mentioned him."

The Doctor thought to himself how the couple reminded him of Rose and Mickey the idiot. Mind you not even Mickey was that bad.

As the Doctor looked around the room, noticing all the fancy robes and fancy dresses, he felt a tad underdressed in his brown suit.

As his eyes roamed the room, they came to rest on this blond woman. The woman in question he didn't know but as her dancing partner dipped her, it reminded him of a moment when Rose had fainted and he had caught her. And suddenly all of The Doctor's feelings came rushing back.

"I'm better than this" he thought. He was the Last of the Time Lords; his feelings were locked away where they belonged. But this blond woman, much as Rose had done, had lowered the draw bridge, and everything he had been feeling since the war was rushing out. Alone, I always end up alone, he thought.

He not only had lost his people at the end of the war, but his family, his wife, all of his children. Not only had he lost them, but he was the one who had killed them. To stop the war and save the galaxy their had been no choice. The Time Lords were going to destroy all life in the universe to make themselves gods. The Doctor had to stop them. He had used The Key of Rassilon, the first and most powerful Time Lord, to kill them. Not only to stop the Time Lords, but also the Daleks. His ancient enemy, who had massacred billions, many of which were his loved ones. At the end of the war, as these two ancient races laid dieing by his hand, the pure emotional trauma had been enough to end his eight's life, forcing him into regeneration.

At the start of his ninth life, he was full of raw rage, having been born in blood. But then he met Rose. She had made him better. She was always there to stop him from going to far. And for a moment, The Doctor had thought maybe being the Last of the Time Lords, wouldn't be too bad, since he had found such a good friend in Rose. But then he found the Daleks. They survived. They always survive. And all the rage had come back. And when he almost had to kill the human race, to stop the Daleks, Rose had been the one to stop him.

After he had entered his tenth life, he discovered he's feelings for Rose grown. At times he had forgotten about the past, and had considered starting a new life with Rose. But he would always remember his curse. He never aged. He regenerated. But humans wither and they die. Rose could spend her life with him, but he couldn't spend his with her. It was the curse of the Time Lords.

And then the Daleks had come back and finally took Rose away from him. They always survive while he loses everything. Rose had sacrificed everything to stop them. She was alive; they could never see each other again. And so The Doctor was alone again. He always ended up alone.

All of these emotions came rushing out of him. When his eyes began to water, he turned his head to break contact with the blond women. The drawbridge was up again, as he took a deep breath.

Hermione had seen The Doctor's reaction to the blond women, and she reasoned it had to do with the friend he had lost. It hurt her heart to see him hide this from her. But she guessed, given how his emotions only seemed to show for mere seconds, that he probably had his guard up with everyone. She recognized the look in his eye; it was the look of supreme lose.

Unfortunately, Ron had seen her staring at The Doctor, and whispered, "Who's the wonko?"

Hermione whispered in a semi shrill voice, "Ronald! The Doctor isn't a wonko. He's my friend!"

Ron asked in a louder voice, "How long have you known him?"

She answered, "Long enough. We met in a book store."

He said, "What kind of name is The Doctor?"

"He's name is John Smith. He goes by The Doctor."

"Sounds like a wonko to me."

"Ronald you don't get to judge my friends."

"What does he have that I don't?"

For a second she considered telling him of the Tardis.

Instead she said, "This isn't a competition Ronald. He's just a friend I met today."

If anything that seemed to make Ron even madder.

"If you just met him why bring him here?"

"Because, unlike some people, he listens to me, and we came as friends."

"I listen"

"Really Ronald? What have I spent the last nine months researching?"

"Uh house elf rights?"

And with that Hermione had stormed off and turned to the man she had been researching, but the Doctor wasn't where she had left him. The Doctor had vanished.

The Doctor, not wanting to be near the dance floor anymore had walked down the stairs to Hogwarts dudgeon. The Doctor always liked dudgeons, and hoped it would cheer him up.

As he walked down this dark corridor, he ran into this short fat wizard.

The Doctor said, "Im so sorry, I was to busy studying the architecture."

The wizard said, "That's alright sire. I don't believe I know you. Im Professor Slughorn."

The Doctor wiped out his psychic paper and waved it in Prof. Slughorn's face, and said, "Im the Doctor, I'm working on an article on Hogwarts for a newspaper."

Slughorn said, "You're a reporter?"

The Doctor said, "Well… I'm a Doctor who freelances as a reporter to afford, uh supplies. I say sir, why aren't you at the party?"

He answered, "I was busy collecting some supplies from my office and was off to mingle."

"Well…. don't let me stop you professor." The Doctor said.

As the Doctor turned to leave, the professor farted.

Slughorn didn't seem to notice and went on his way. But the Doctor had a very impressive nose, and he was sure he had smelled something different.

"Hmm" The Doctor thought. He could smell trace amounts of sulfur. But who farted sulfur? Humans can't do that. Then he remembered a time when his nose had been put to the same test in a previous life. He had smelled someone fart sulfur, and it had to do with atmosphere. Where had sulfur in the atmosphere?

At that moment The Doctor's eyes opened wide and he remembered. The planet Raxacoricofallapatorius! And that meant that man wasn't a human. He was from Raxacoricofallapatorius, that meant he was….

The Doctor took off at a sprint, in the direction of Herimione. But he feared he was already to late.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione had circled the Great Hall of the third time, looking for the Doctor, when his tall frame ran into her. Judging from his worried expression, she didn't bring up the pain of the collision to him.

Hermione asked, "Doctor, what's wrong?"

The Doctor said, "Tell me about Professor Slugghorn."

She answered, "He's the Potions teacher, why?"

He said, "He's not of this planet."

"What?"

But the Doctor had already run to the middle of the Hall. He leaped atop a table. He yelled to get people's attention, but no one could hear him.

Finally Hermione took out her want and enlarged the Doctor's voice as he yelled, "Voldemort!"

The word echoed thru the room. Throughout the room people grimaced, and some dropped their glasses, one large women fainted.

As all eyes turned to the Doctor, he smiled at Hermione and said, "That was fun"

But then he regained his serious composure and he yelled, "People, you are all in danger."

The Great Hall erupted into laughter. The Doctor, confounded at the exact opposite reaction he had anticipated.

He turned to Hermione and mouthed the words, "Did I make a funny?"

Hermione shrugged

The Doctor continued, "This school has been breached on an exterestrial level."

Ron Wesley, being the biggest skeptic, and in the Doctor's opinion git, in the room, said, "Says who?"

Hermione yelled, "Ronald!"

Ron pushed aside Hermione and said, "What exactly are we in danger from…. I'm sorry what was your name again?"

The Doctor, growing desperate, said, "Doctor, I'm the Doctor. Your potions teacher, Professor Slugghorn, is not of this world."

The Great Hall erupted in half laughter, and half shouts of outrage.

One pompous looking guy yelled, "How dare you. Professor Slugghorn has taught almost everyone in this room."

The Doctor, not losing a beat, said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But the Professor Slugghorn you all know is dead. Something killed him and is now running around in his body. Well… judging from the last time I saw him, he's probably waddling."

Ron laughed, not at his joke, but at the ridicules statement and said, "Not of this world? You mean those aliens muggles go on about?"

The Doctor winced and said, "Technically"

Ron, enjoying this more and more, said, "Can you prove this "Doctor?"" he put air quotes around his name.

The Doctor yelled, "Yes I can prove it. If the professor is what I think he is, then he will have a zipper on his head."

Ron said, "That's ridicules…."

And then they all heard loud ominous clapping. Professor Slugghorn entered the room, and walked to the center. Slugghorn removed his hat and brushed back his hair, revealing a zipper across his forehead.

He said, "Very insightful Doctor. But I wonder, can you guess how long I've had this?"

The answer immediately came to Hermione.

She said, "During the battle one year ago. At one point during the fight there was a blue light, then we lost track of you. We all counted you dead until you appeared after the battle unscathed."

Slugghorn laughed and said, "Very ingenious Miss Granger. You really are the brightest witch of your age"

And with that Slugghorn reached for the zipper, and slowly unzipped it. As he did The Great Hall was bathed in blue light and a metallic noise sounded throughout the room. Then Slugghorn shed his human skin and his alien body showed. He was 6 feet tall, skin was yellowish green, his arms were giant claws, and a metal device around his neck. His face looked somewhat like a baby.

Everyone in the Great Hall except The Doctor, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny screamed. Hermione almost grinned at how Ron screamed the loudest, but the seriousness on the Doctor's face banished that thought.

Then three more of these creatures entered the Hall.

Slugghorn roared, "It fells so much better to be naked again."

Hermione breathed, "What are they?"

The Doctor answered, "Slitheen"

Slugghorn said, "Brothers and Sister, how long since we've had so much prey trapped in one place?"

A group of people ran for the door to escape, but was blocked by a silver blond man and a small group of others.

Harry Potter yelled, "Malfoy what the bloody hell?"

The man, Malfoy apparently, smirked, "Like I said when we first met Potter, being on the right side and all."

Then he pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "Stuplify!"

Then a red light hit Harry and he was knocked out.

Slugghorn yelled, "Get Potter out of here, we need him alive."

There was a shout form Ginny, who raised her wand to defend Harry, but Malfoy silenced her with, "Avada Kadavra"

Ron yelled again as his sister's dead body fell to the ground.

Hermione sensing a fight she knew they couldn't win, yelled, "Slitheen"

Slugghorn turned his head to her.

She continued, "Why do you need Harry alive?" Then her eyes widened, "You need him for the ritual…."

Slugghorn interrupted her, "You really are too smart for your own good Miss Granger. And oh how very long I've waited to shed blood by my own claws."

He raised his hand to strike, and as he brought it down, Ron, having watched intently, stepped in front of Hermione, in his final act to protect her.

Hermione didn't even realize what happened until Ron's blood splattered all over her. His body fell, and Hermione screamed. As Hermione cradled his body, she noticed Neville, Luna, and the rest of Dumbledore's Army attacked Malfoy and the rest of Slitheren.

While all of the Slitheen's attention was on the D.A., The Doctor knelt down next to Hermione, hugged her, and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But we can't help him. When I distract everyone, gather up everyone and just run. Don't think just run."

Hermione whispered back, "Doctor I'm scared."

The Doctor smiled, "Good, I like being scared. Scared keeps you alive. Now, forget me, just run. Save as many as you can."

Hermione nodded

The Doctor ran to the far side of the Hall, away from the doors and yelled, "Oi, Slitheen!"

All heads in the room turned to The Doctor.

The Doctor said, "How's the family? Doing well? I hear its hunting season on Raxacoricofallapatorius. Oh wait, I forgot, your family have all been exiled." He laughed.

The shortest of the Slitheen stalked over to the Doctor, raging.

Slugghorn halfway across the room yelled, "What are you to have such knowledge?"

The Doctor answered, "Time Lord and I've defeated your family before."

Slugghorn said, "You lie. The Time Lords all died in their Great War."

The Doctor said, "I survived. I'm the only survivor on both sides. I'm the last of the Time Lords."

Suddenly Hermione understood The Doctor's earlier depression.

The Doctor said, "According to Condition 15 of the Shadow Proclamation, you are trespassing on foreign planetary soil, having taken blood, I order you to leave." His words had so much power behind them Hermione almost trembled.

Slugghorn laughed, "Shadow Proclamation? We're wanted men. We've been on the run from our own planet for centuries. What are you going do Doctor? Report us?"

The Doctor spoke in a tone that scared Hermione, "Slugghorn, I'm giving you a chance. One chance, to leave now."

Slugghorn asked, "Or what?"

The Doctor said, "Or I'll have to stop you."

The shortest Slitheen charged at the Doctor, but he put up his hands and yelled, "Wait wait wait. Before you kill me, killing off the last of the oldest, mighty race, earning you great honor and prestige. Can't the last of his won race have one more drink?"

The Doctor grabbed a goblet, spoke quietly into it, held up the glass and said, "To your health." Then dumped all of its contents on the Slitheen. The Slitheen screamed as the liquid attacked him on a molecular level.

The Doctor screamed, "RUN!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While The Doctor had distracted the room, Hermione had gathered the survivors and crept pass Malfoy and his gang, and slowly opened the Great Hall's massive doors. When The Doctor yelled, "Run" Hermione, leading the group of survivors, ran to the doors leading out of the castle. But unfortunately it was locked.

Hermione, thinking quickly, grabbed Neville and said, "Get them to the Room of Requirements"

Neville said, "What about you?"

Hermione said, "I have to wait for the Doctor. He doesn't know the way, and he'll be massacred."

Neville nodded and turned to lead the group out, when Malfoy entered the room. Hermione stood in his way, giving the group time to escape.

Malfoy yelled, "Avada Kadvra!"

Hermione dodged by throwing herself against the wall. Standing up, Malfoy sent the Crusiatus Curse, only for her to deflect it with the Portago shield charm.

Hermione, with a twist of her want and the words, "Expelliamus" knocked Malfoy's wand out of his hand. Only for Malfoy to backhand slap, knocking her down.

Hermione, dazed with stars in her eyes, thought to herself, "Where the bloody hell was The Doctor."

The Doctor, satisfied at his distraction, leaped on top of one of the long tables, and sprinted toward the door. Lucky for the Doctor, due to the empathy link, the three remaining Slitheen was spazing on the floor in pain of their brother's death.

The Doctor stopped to put more of the goblets in his pockets, hoping they'd come in handy.

Slugghorn, slowly regaining his composure, tried to stand at the end of the table to stop the Doctor.

The Doctor, thinking back to his days in the Olympics, ran straight to Slugghorn, placed his hands on Slugghorn's head, and used his weight to propel himself into a flip over the Slitheen.

When The Doctor landed, he smiled and said, "Olay" before he turned and sprinted to the door.

When he made it passed the door, he turned to close it and soniced it to lock it. He turned to find Hermione locked in a duel with Malfoy. He watched as Hermione knocked Malfoy's wand out of his hand. The Doctor, smiling, was about to cheer her on, when Malfoy turned and backhanded slapped her.

As Hermione fell to the ground, a rage The Doctor hadn't felt since the War consumed him. No, he thought, I have lost too much. He ran to Malfoy, turned him around and punched him with all his strength, knocking him out. The Doctor, turned away from Malfoy, and knelt down next to Hermione.

The Doctor said, "Are you alright?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, I've been thru much worst. Nice punch."

The Doctor let out a laugh, "Well…. He unfairly hit you. Couldn't stand for it."

The Doctor helped Hermione up, and wrapped her into a hug. But then The Great Hall's Doors thundered and they could hear The Slitheen's roar.

Hermione turned to the stairs and said, "Quick, I know a safe place to hide upstairs."

The Doctor shook his head. "No I'm heading to the dungeons. I need to see what the Slitheen are doing down there. It will be dangerous, so I want you to head up there with the others."

Hermione chuckled, and pushed the Doctor aside, "As if. You will need help. And I don't need protecting." She walked a little bit and turned, "Are you coming?"

The Doctor smiled, grabbed her hand, and took off to the dungeons.

As the Doctor and Hermione walked down the stairs to the dungeon, Hermione lit up her wand, to lead the way, and to impress him.

The Doctor in turn, took out his sonic screwdriver, and used it to lead the way. He said, "I have it scanning for alien technology."

As The Doctor scanned around the hallways as they walked down them, asked, "How did you make that Slitheen melt?"

He answered, "Vinegar. Slitheen are calcium based life forms, opposed to your normal carbon based alien. Due to there biochemistry, they are vulnerable to acetic acid. Which is found in…?"

And Hermione interrupted, "Vinegar"

The Doctor smiled, "Molto Bene"

He was then interrupted by the screwdriver zeroing in on something. The Doctor took off at a run toward the signal.

The signal was coming from Slugghorn's office. The Doctor tried to sonic the door open to no avail. Growing frustrated, the Doctor kicked the door.

Hermione smiling pulled out her wand and said, "Alohomora" and the door swung opened.

The Doctor said, "Well fine, do it the easy way." Which made Hermione smile.

As they entered the office, The Doctor's noise was immediately bombarded with the smell of Sulfur. As he looked around the room, he found piles of old books, scrolls, and a cauldron.

The Doctor put on his brainy specs and picked up a scroll and scanned its contents. His eyes widened. He said, "That's impossible."

"What?"

"This scroll is written in ancient Galifreian. But Slitheen can't read this language. Few can." He's eyes widened again as he turned to Hermione, "Wait. You told Slugghorn that he needed Harry for a ritual. What ritual?"

Hermione said, "Well in my fourth year, Voldemort kidnapped Harry to perform this ritual to resurrect him."

"What kind of ritual?"

"I don't know the name. But Harry said the ritual required the ingredients, Bones of the Father, Flesh of the Servant, and Blood of the Enemy."

"That's impossible. That's an old Galifrey ritual. That's old. Impossibly old. The instructions for those rituals were lost millennia ago. How did Slitheen get there claws on this?"

"Our employer gave it to us." Said a voice behind them.

Hermione and The Doctor turned to behold Slugghorn holding a box.

The Doctor said, "Slugghorn, only a Time Lord can read this."

"We don't need to read it you ninny. Turns out Malfoy's father was told the ritual from his father who heard it from the Dark Lord himself."

Malfoy walked out from behind Slugghorn, rage in his eyes and his wand pointed at Hermione.

He said, "Can I kill the filthy Mudblood now? I've waited years to kill her."

Slugghorn chuckled, "Patience Draco. Grown-ups are talking. So what now Doctor. Will you threaten to stop me? Will you offer me another chance to surrender?"

The Doctor said, "No. No second chances I'm that sort of a man. I'm so old now Slugghorn. I use to have so much mercy. But it ends tonight."

Slugghorn laughed, "With such conviction. No trace of fear, with his back against the wall, and outnumbered. I wonder Doctor, what do you fear."

With that he opened the box, and walked out the door, slamming it, with Malfoy, trapped with them.

Hermione, being the closest to the box, almost fainted, when Bellatrix Lestrange walked out of the box. Her hair wild, as she laughed, "Oh its wee little Potty's little friend Grangy. Remember me Grangy?"

The Doctor asked, "What is this?"

Hermione answered, "Bellatrix Lestrange. She nearly tortured me to death last year. But it's not really her. She's dead. That is a boggart. It takes the form of what you fear most."

Hermione pointed her wand at Bellatrix, and said, "Riduiculas" And Bellatrix tripped over her crazy hair, falling to the ground. Hermione let out a chuckle and said, "You have to defeat it with laughter.

But then Bellatrix looked at the Doctor and changed into a Statue. It was a Statue of an Angle with her eyes covered.

The Doctor stiffened, as Hermione asked, "Why are you afraid of a Statue."

The Doctor breathed, "That's not a statue. It's a Weeping Angle. The most deadly assassin in the universe."

Hermione said, "Don't be scared it's not real."

The Doctor said, "You don't understand. It's there biology. Any image of an Angle becomes an Angle. That Boggart is dead. It's become an Angle. It's real."

Hermione said, "I don't understand"

The Doctor said, "That is a real Weeping Angle. The single deadliest assassin every evolved, and we are trapped in here with it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Doctor quickly yelled, "Stare at the angle! Don't stop staring! Don't even blink!"

Malfoy laughed, "Don't blink? What is the evil statue going to do?"

The Doctor was about to answer when Hermione said, "Malfoy shut it."

Malfoy said, "How dare a Mudblood like you speak to me like that!"

The Doctor yelled, "QUEIT! Wait a tick….. what's a Mudblood?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy and said, "That is a witch or wizard whose parents are both Muggles."

The Doctor said, "You humans and your racism. One of the worst in the galaxy."

Hermione said, "Doctor will you please explain what this angle is and why are we staring at it?"

The Doctor said, "Creatures from another world."

Hermione said, "But there statues."

"Only when you see them."

Hermione asked, "So we need to continuously stare at these statues or we die?"

The Doctor nodded

Hermione turned to Malfoy with her wand out and said, "Hey Malfoy"

As he turned to look at her she yelled, 'Petrificus Totalus" Malfoy froze in the position he was in.

The Doctor said, "What did you just do?"

She answered, "I froze him so he can't blink." And she walked to Malfoy and turned him to face the Angle.

Hermione said, "Now we are free to have a conversation."

The Doctor laughed and said, "Hermione Granger you're a star."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you. Now continue"

The Doctor said, "The lonely assassins they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from but they're as old as the universe or very nearly and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone, and you cant kill a stone. 'Course, a stone cant kill you either but then you turn your head away, then you blink and oh yes it can."

Hermione looked at the Angle with fear in her eyes and said, "Good thing I made it where Malfoy can't blink."

The Doctor continued with a hint of sympathy, "That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they cant risk looking at each other. They're greatest asset is they're greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the universe."

Hermione asked, "How do they kill?"

"Angles have the ablility to move thru Time. An full grown mature Angel will take a person several decades in the past and will consume the potietnial energy of the life you would have lived if you had stayed in your time. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. They simply let you live to death."

Hermione asked, "How is that possible?"

The Doctor explained, "People don't understand time its not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?"

"Complicated"

"Tell me."

"Very complicated."

"Then why not explain it Doctor? I'm am a fast learner."

The Doctor rubbed his face in defeat, letting out a sigh as he explained, "People assume that time is a straight progression of cause to effect but actually from a non-linear non-subjected viewpoint it's more like a ball of wibbly-wobbly timey whimey. ...stuff."

Hermione chuckled

The Doctor said, "That sentence got away from me."

Hermione asked, "How did the Boggart become a real Angel?"

The Doctor said, "Anything with the image of the Angel, such as pictures or film, also gained the abilities of an Angel and would eventually become an Angel."

Hermione said, "Wait a minute…. you said a fully grown mature Angel."

The Doctor eyes turned sad, "Nice catch Herimone Granger. Only a fully grown Angel can let us live to death. An newly born Angel cracks the neck. Kills you dead right there and then."

Herimone said, "How can we stop them."

The Doctor said, "That's just it. We can't kill them. Usally the only way to get rid of an Angel was let them kill to their heart's content, or find a way to trap them."

Hermione instanty had an idea, "Doctor I have an idea."

The Doctor smiled, "I'm not surprised. Don't tell me know." He put his hand next to his mouth and wispered, "Little pigs have little ears."

Hermione and the Doctor laughed

The Doctor said, "Now we find a way out of this room."

He turned to the door and found it was locked. Hermione pushed past him and said, "Alohomora" but nothing happened. The Doctor tried to sonic the door. And said, "He locked it with his braclet, rendering it unable to open to magic. But he doesn't know about my screwdriver. He should take about 15 minutes to open."

As he set about sonicing the door, Hermione asked, "You said you were the Last of the Time Lords."

The Doctor not looking at Hermione said, "They all died in the war."

Hermione said, "I'm sorry."

The Doctor didn't respond

Hermione asked, "What happened."

The Doctor said, "I ended the war. I'm the only one left."

Hermione had tears in her eyes for this man she had met just a few hours ago.

The Doctor, stilling not turning to face her, said, "I'm sorry about Ron."

Hermione said, "It's ok."

The Doctor couldn't help but ask, "Did you love him?"

Hermione said, "A year ago I thought I did. During our war it was just me, Harry, and Ron traveling the country searching for a way to stop the Dark Lord. I've always been close to Harry and Ron. I always liked Harry more, seeing how Ron was a git. But Harry never returned the feelings."

The Doctor asked, "So you settled for him?"

"He was an good guy don't get me wrong. He could be loyal, he did help Harry and I end the war. But he was insecure. Always jealus of Harry for his fame and me for being good in school. He was also stubborn. I think he loved me in more of a possesive kind of way. We fought a lot."

The Doctor asked, with a ever so slight quiver in his voice Herimone noticed but didn't say anything about it, "Did he ever hurt you?"

Hermione sniffed, "Once. He got drunk one night and saw Harry and I talking and got jealous."

The Doctor suddenly was filled with that rage again. He chalked it up to be protective of Hermione, and still being hurt over the loss of Rose.

Finally after many minutes the door opened. The Doctor smiled and said, "Molto Bene"

As they turned to leave they looked back at Malfoy.

The Doctor asked, "How long will he be like that?"

"About another 30 minutes."

The Doctor said, "We can't leave him here. It's murder." He walked over to Malfoy and grabbed him wand and put it in his pocket.

Hermione asked, "How much do you have in there?"

"A lot, there bigger on the inside. Impressed?" He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back, "Not really, my purse is the same way."

The Doctor stoke out his tongue at her with a laugh.

Hermione waved her wand at her at Malfoy and he unfroze.

Malfoy yelled, "The bloody hell you do that for Granger?"

The Doctor said, "Oi language in front of a lady."

Malfoy reached in his pocket for his wand, but the Doctor pulled it out and said, "Looking for this?"

Malfoy yelled, "Give that back you freak."

The Doctor said, "Or what? We just saved your life."

"What from a statue?"

The Doctor blinked.

Malfoy turned to the statue and saw that the Angle no longer had its hands over its eyes. It was staring right at Malfoy.

Malfoy let out a scream.

The Doctor said, "If you're quite down wetting your knickers, I suggest you leg it."

Not needed to be told twice, Malfoy ran out of the room.

The Doctor slammed the door and soniced it to lock it.

Hermione asked, "Will that keep him in there?"

Then the door shaked.

The Doctor said, "Doubtful" and grabbed her hand as they ran out of the dungeons.

Malfoy reached the stairs and turned to see if The Doctor and Hermione were behind him. He saw the two exit the dungeon, and Hermione whispered something into the Doctor's ears and put something in his hand. The Doctor nodded to her and put the thing in his coat pocket.

Hermione ran to the stairs as the Doctor stopped to turn and lock the door to the dungeon.

Malfoy, deadly afraid of the Angel shoved Hermione down the stairs she had already climbed to give him time to escape. He continued to run up the stairs when his leg fell threw the stair he was on. In his haste, he had forgotten the vanishing step.

Hermione and The Doctor ran on past Malfoy till he shouted, "Help me up."

Hermione gave Malfoy a cold look, and then continued to run toward the 7th floor.

Malfoy yelled, "You can't leave me here you filthy Mudblood!"

The Doctor gave Malfoy his own cold look, "Comments like that probably doesn't help your case."

Malfoy heard a loud knock on the door to the dungeon. He yelled, "You can't leave me. It's murder."

The Doctor said, "Like Ginny Weasly?"

Malfoy yelled, "That filthy blood traitor didn't deserve the pure blood in her veins."

The Doctor looked at Malfoy for a long time, then giving him his cold look said, "I gave you a chance to stop this. You murdered an innocent. This is your own doing." And he turned and ran down the third floor corridor.

As Malfoy watched The Doctor running up the stairs, he turned to see the Angel. It was only inches away from his face. Malfoy screamed, and tried desperately not to blink. He stared at the Angel with sweat running down his face. And finally with another yell, he blinked.

As The Doctor ran he could hear Malfoy's screams and finally followed by a loud cracking sound. The Doctor, never turning around, continued to run.

The Doctor was panicking. He thought that he must have taken a wrong turn. He knew the Angel was not far behind him. After hitting a dead in, he stormed into the nearest room, which happened to be a bathroom.

The Doctor ran it and soniced the door shut. He searched throughout the bathroom but there was no escape.

As he was about to give up hope he heard the door slam open and turned to see the Angel. The Angel had his hands reaching out at the Doctor, and its eyes stared out at him, its face in a snarl.

The Doctor jumped when he saw it. He pressed his back against the mirror and held out his hands.

He stared at the Angel, his body trembling. As he stared knowing that the end was near, he thought of Rose. He thought of how he'll never get to tell her how he truly felt.

When his eyes couldn't possible go any longer, he spoke to the Angel with his voice trembling, "As a famous Mon Calamari Admiral once said, "It's a Trap!" he finished with a laugh.

He pulled out the object Hermione had handed him earlier, which turned out to be an old cloak. He smiled right at the Angel, put on the cloak, and became invisible.

The Angel went from looking right at the Doctor to looking right at its own reflection in the mirror. He was trapped in its own gaze forever.

The Doctor walked behind the Angel and took off the robe. He bowed at the frozen statue and said, "Shakespeare eat your heart out."

The Doctor walked out of the bathroom and locked it with his screwdriver.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Hermione ran down the 7th floor corridor, Malfoy's screams were still ringing in her ears. Hermione hated to admit it, but she was glad he screamed. During the war, Malfoy was the one who identified her to Bellatrix Lestrange. No one knew, apart from Harry, that she still wakes up almost every night screaming over the horrors that beheld her that night. She could still feel the knife pressed against her neck, as her body wracked from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. And then today, after one year of peace, right as Hermione was finally ready to move on, Malfoy stunned Harry, the man she had deep hidden feelings for, and killed Ginny. Hermione knew Malfoy deserved it, and when she heard his screams cut off by a loud crack, she didn't look back.

Sprinting, Hermione hoped The Doctor could pull of her plan with the Invisibility Cloak. Finally she made it to the spot she had searched for and paced pass the one spot three times thinking, _"I need a place to find the survivors of this attack on Hogwarts." _

Then a giant door appeared before her and she quickly entered it. In the room were all the people she and the Doctor had rescued from the Great Hall. Most of the women were crying as the men tried to comfort them. Neville, Luna, and Professor McGonagall immediately rushed to Hermione.

Neville said, "Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on?"

Hermione took a breath and said, "The castle has been taken over."

Luna said, "By whom? They reminded me of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and said, "Miss Granger what are these creatures?"

Hermione said, "The Doctor said they are called Slitheen."

McGonagall said, "And Miss Lovegood says there Crumple-Horned Snorkack, what makes him more knowledgeable then her?"

Hermione said, "The Doctor knows more about this type of thing then all of us Professor."

McGonagall said, "Where did you meet this man?"

Hermione said, "Truthfully? I met him this morning in the Forbidden Forest."

Neville said, "What?"

Hermione continued, "Professor you have to take down all the protections on the castle so we can apparate out of here."

McGonagall said, "Miss Granger! Those protections are the only thing protecting this castle!"

Hermione not believing her own tone, said, "Fat load of good that does us when the invaders are already in the castle."

Neville and McGonagall eyes were the perfect picture of shock, at Hermione smarting off to a teacher. Luna it seemed was busy at the time staring out into space whispering something about Nargels.

McGonagall after recovering from her shock, said, "Alright Miss Granger. But the proper spells to remove the protection will take all of my colleges and will take some time to perform."

Hermione said, "Well then better get started because we might not have much time."

Hermione turned to leave, when Neville grabbed her shoulder and said, "Where are you going?"

Hermione said, "I have to find the Doctor."

At that time they heard a loud boom and Hermione quickly thought, "_I need a window to see out of." _And the Room of Requirements immediately grew a window for her and she looked out of it. She looked on top of the tallest tower of Hogwarts, which happen to be the Astronomy tower, which was a hundred stories up.

She squinted up and looked up as far as she could see, and her eyes widened as she said, "Well I found him."

* * *

The Doctor after leaving the bathroom used his screwdriver to find any alien signals. He ran back to the giant staircase. The signal led him up to the fourth floor and down a long corridor. Once he had sprinted down the corridor he made it to another set of spiral staircase in a tower part of the castle. The signal was coming from all the way up to the top of the stairs, the top not even being visible from where he stood.

The Doctor muttered, "Of course there at the top. Where else would they be?" And he reluctantly started sprinting up the stairs.

As he neared the top, he could here the Slitheen talking.

Slugghorn said, "Be careful with the Cobalt bomb dear sister. The idea is for us the be off planet before we blow up this pitiful human bomb."

The Doctor poked his head in the doorway and spotted three Slitheens, one of which was holding a bomb the size of a basketball.

The Doctor just walked on into the room giving the aliens his brightest smile, saying, "Hello miss me?"

The three Slitheen were too shocked as the Doctor walked right up to the female Slitheen holding the bomb, and plucking it right out of her hands.

Continuing the smile, he examined the bomb, saying, "You brought along a Cobalt bomb? I haven't seen a Cobalt bomb in years. Not since that little mix-up with Cyber-men near the North Pole. That was a awkward Christmas. Now what would you be doing with a small bomb with more destructive power than nuclear bomb?"

The Slitheen were still too shocked as the smiling man, maneuvered himself to the opposite side of the room, and when the shock finally appeared to where off of Slugghorn The Doctor continued to smile, as he slammed the door with his foot and soniced it locked.

As the trio of Slitheen banged on the door, The Doctor examined the room he was in. It appeared to be a small broom closet. The Doctor looked amongst the brooms and found a very shiny looking broom. The Doctor, holding the bomb he didn't have time to disarm, looked at the broom which had in big shiny gold letters, _Firebolt, _

Admiring the broom, The Doctor was broken out of his daze when the door almost gave in. Quickly looking around the closet the Doctor found a window.

Seeing that the window was The Doctor's only possible way out, he put one leg threw the window and onto a very small ledge.

While still having one leg in the closet, the door finally opened reveling Slugghorn snarling at the Doctor. The Doctor gave him a quick smile and dashed out the window.

Seeing there was no way down he climbed up the tower, climbing for the very top of the tower. All with the bomb tucked in a arm, and the broom still in his other hand.

Once he reached for the flagpole at the tower, he saw Slugghorn climbing after the Doctor.

Slugghorn laughing said, "Don't look down Doctor."

The Doctor frowned at Slugghorn, saying, "Don't look down. That's worst then saying Nothing can possibly go wrong."

Slugghorn snarled at the Doctor and swung his massive arm at him. The Doctor pulled up the broom to deflect it. Then The Doctor went and whacked Slugghorn on the head. Slugghorn swung his other arm at Doctor, who ducked beneath it and poked the broom's handle into Slugghorn's belly.

Roaring worst then ever, Slugghorn brought both arms down, which the Doctor side-stepped around, and ripped the Flagpole out of the tower and threw it out at the Doctor. Doctor ducked and it felled 95 stories before it went threw a pane glass window resulting in a loud boom.

The Doctor, struggling for balance, finally tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the side of the top of the tower. Right before he went over the edge, he was stopped by Slugghorn who grabbed the bomb. The Doctor, still holding onto the bomb with dear life, looked into Slugghorn's giant black eyes, as the alien let out a laugh and heaved with all his strength, throwing the Doctor into the air and over the other edge of the tower, with Slugghorn with the bomb and laughing as the Doctor went over the edge with nothing to hold onto, and he made his way back into the castle threw the window.

* * *

Hermione saw the fight happen and when the Doctor fell, pulled out her wand and slowed his descent with the words, "Presto Momentum"

* * *

The Doctor felt like he was falling in slow motion. He chalked this up the Time Lord adrenaline.

He mounted the broom still clutched in his hands, hoping to fly it, but nothing happened.

The Doctor thought, _"Bugger. The broom isn't accustom to my bio-chemistry."_

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and frantically stared to sonic the broom. When he knew he had about five seconds before he hit the ground, the broom shot up into the air with the Doctor frantically gripping the broom. Unfortunately he didn't know how to control said broom and it continued to shot into the air, into the clouds.

The Doctor yelled to himself, "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THE OFF SWITCH BUTTON!" When the broom seemed to hear his thought and stopped in midair.

* * *

Hermione almost shrieked when didn't see the Doctor come back down from the clouds. She thought he must have lost control of the broom and crashed. Up until when a brown streak passed threw the window. Hermione along with the other survivors who had witnessed his fight with Slugghorn, clapped and cheered for The Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor finally getting the hang of broom flying, he flew the broom right up to the Astronomy Tower. Slugghorn stared at the Doctor in amazement, and The Doctor sped the broom straight at the alien and plucked the bomb right out of this hands.

Flying around the castle, he hovered the broom next the window where he saw Hermione and the group of survivors cheer for him.

When he got into talking range of Hermione he let out a laugh and winked at her. He flew into the window and got off the broom.

Hermione ran up to the Doctor and have him a hug saying, "I thought you had crashed."

The Doctor laughed saying, "Nonsense, just had to get the feel of the broom" and he pet the broom affectionately.

Hermione said, when the cheering died down asked, "What is that?" pointing at the bomb.

The Doctor smile died as he said, "This Hermione Granger is a small but powerful bomb a lot more powerful then anything a muggle has come up with yet."

Hermione frowned, "What do we do now?"

The Doctor smiled again, "We set a trap."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After The Doctor told Hermione his plan, Hermione said, "Well we better get started."

The Doctor gave her a serious look, saying, "No, I've but you in enough danger. You wait here with the rest and leave when you can."

Hermione gave him a look of her own, "No Doctor. Neville and McGonagall can help the survivors. You'll need my help more then them."

The Doctor, with the memory of Rose leaving everyone to help him, only to get trapped in the other dimension, said his voice growing as he spoke, "No. Too many people have died today. Not one more person will die today."

Hermione could see the recognition of some memory in the Doctor's eyes. She assumed it had something to do with him losing his friend, and understood why he was reluctant for her to help him.

Hermione held The Doctor's hands in her own, looking him in the eyes saying, "Look at me. I'm not her. I'm not saying she did anything wrong, I wasn't there. But I am saying that I am not going to die. Did she trust you?"

The Doctor broke eye contact for a moment before looking back at her saying, "Yes she did. And she is not dead, she is so alive."

Hermione smiled, "Good because I also trust you. Now I'm going to help you, alright?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well… if you must."

As they turned to leave the Room of Requirements, Neville turned to Hermione saying, "Where are you going?"

Hermione said, "I have to help the Doctor stop the Slitheen. I need you to stay here Neville. Once McGonagall gets the protections down I need you to apparate and get help."

Neville, worried for Hermione, who was his first friend he ever made at Hogwarts, turned to the Doctor, saying, "You take care of her, you hear? Or you'll have to deal with me,"

The Doctor smiled at Neville saying, "I give you my word."

This being good enough for Neville, said, "Good. Now give Slughorn hell for me Hermione."

She smiled and nodded

* * *

After The Doctor and Hermione made it out of the Room of Requirements, The Doctor grabbed Hermione's hand, said, "Allonz-y" followed by sprinting down toward to fifth floor corridor.

As they ran, Hermione asked, "Shouldn't we be trying to be quiet and sneak around the castle?"

The Doctor said, "No need. Slitheen have excellent sense of smell. They more then likely know exactly where we are, and are on there way to kill us."

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh, "That's encouraging."

As if to prove there point, a loud roar sounded throughout the corridor. As they turned around they saw two of the three remaining Slitheen running toward them.

Hermione turned to leave, but the Doctor pulled her back.

Hermione said, "Come on, they're catching up."

The Doctor, with urgency in his voice, said, "No we can't outrun a Slitheen. They are faster then humans."

He handed her the bomb and said, "They are not after you. Take this and head to the 5th floor. I will buy some time and join you shortly."

Hermione said, "You better." And then ran down the corridor.

The Doctor watched her run, then took a deep breath and turned to face the aliens putting on his best smile, "Hey gang."

The Slitheen stopped in front of the Time Lord, and slowly paced around him.

Not dropping his smile, The Doctor said, "What not mauling? No clawing? No biting, tearing, swearing, kicking, eating, and or possibly smelling?"

The female Slitheen said, "We wait for our brother before we gut you."

The Doctor said, "Gutting! I forgot that one. So…. I assume Slughorn isn't too happy how our last encounter went?"

A loud booming voice said, "No Doctor I am not."

The Doctor turned to face Slughorn saying, "There you are Slughorn. Did you have any problems finding the place? Is it my turn to find you?"

Slughorn yelled, "Enough!"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, saying, "Hmm I seem to struck a nerve."

Slughorn yelled to his family, "Grab him"

The Doctor said, "I wouldn't do that."

Slughorn, being a Slitheen and not the brightest stars in the galaxy, said, "And just why not?"

The Doctor chuckled and took out his sonic screwdriver and Malfoy's wand, and said, "Well…. before dieing. Do you know what happens if you hold a wand and a sonic device against each other?"

After a moment of thought, Slughorn said, "No"

The Doctor smiled, "Nor me. Lets find out." And he pressed his screwdriver near the wand and it let out a loud sonic noise which was so powerful the make all three Slitheen, with there canine like hearing, wither in pain. The Doctor smiled like a maniac while he continued to cause the noise. When it got to the point of breaking glass, he stopped and put both objects in his pocket and ran down the corridor toward where Hermione had gone.

* * *

Hermione had just gotten to the statue of Boris the Bewildered, when she heard the Doctor behind her running like hell itself was at his feet. She quickly turned to the statue and said the password, "Lemony Fresh" and the statue came to life moving to reveal the Prefects' bathroom.

As soon the Doctor ran thru the doorway, she ran in and the statue came back to life closing the doorway.

Hermione turned to the Doctor, "What did you do?"

The Doctor smiled his mischievous grin, "Nothing. Well…. created a sonic feedback by amplifying my screwdriver against Malfoy's wand."

Hermione amazed, asked, "How did you know to do that?"

The Doctor gave her a grin, "Elementary Dear ***Watson.**"

Then they heard a roar coming from the other side of the blocked doorway.

The Doctor said, "Well…. better get to work. Allonz-y."

Hermione had placed the bomb at the bottom of the giant swimming pool like tub of the Prefects. The Doctor had found the water facets, put on his brainy specs, and soniced the facet undone and messed with pipes inside. He had taken the goblets he had taken from the Great Hall, and placed them near the facet.

Hermione asked, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor, not turning to look at her, "I'm going to wire the technology in these goblets and into the pipes so I can turn the running water into vinegar."

Hermione asked, "How can you do that to goblets?"

The Doctor said, "There not just goblets. There are using short distance voice-printed de-maritalzation technology. And I've got a screwdriver. What better way to use a screwdriver then on plumbing."

After several minutes of a quick sonic, The Doctor stood up, "Done. Molto bene. Had to do the wiring in a pinch, not my best work. Going to get the job done but will be pure hell to the plumbing. Won't be a problem to your average plumber." He turned to Hermione, "Do wizards have plumbers?"

Hermione gave The Doctor a duh face, "No"

The Doctor said, "What no plumbers? Oh I love plumbers. Plumbing is an important job. Saved my life on occasion, good plumbing."

They then heard boom as the Slitheen tried to blow open the doorway.

Hermione yelled, "Doctor!"

The Doctor yelled back, "Oh right. Just get in position. Going to plumbers then yell at me like I'm the crazy on."

When Hermione and the Doctor got in position for the trap, Hermione covered herself and The Doctor in the invisibility cloak and they waited.

* * *

After Slughorn vaporized the statue with his molecular repurposing bracelet, the Slitheen stormed into the bathroom. At first glance no one was in the room. But Slughorn could smell the Time Lord. Before he could hunt down his enemy, he saw his missing bomb laying in the middle of the pool. Not believing his good fortune, the Slitheen jumped into the pool and grabbed the bomb. Immediately the bomb started glowing.

Slughorn laughed, "Did you drop something Doctor?"

The Doctor threw open the cloak and approached the railing to the pool.

The Doctor spoke in his loudest, scariest voice, "Slughorn, leader of the family Slitheen, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find a place for you, your family and the rest of the universe to co-exist. Take this offer and end this now."

Slughorn and his family laughed.

The Doctor said, "What is you answer?"

Slughorn yelled, "I would assume that would be a no."

The Doctor said, "Then what happens next is your own doing."

Slughorn yelled, "I tire of this. Kill him."

The other two Slitheen turned to go back up and out of the pool but where met by and invisible force blocking them from leaving. The Doctor turned his head to see Hermione pointing her wand at the pool's exit, and having a Protago shield charm block the way.

Slughorn yelled, "What treachery is this?"

The Doctor said in his voice that sent shivers down Hermione spine, "I warned you. You did this." Then he pulled out his sonic screwdriver at the pipes, and water immediately poured out.

The water already having mixture of vinegar, burned the Slitheen's skin at the touch. They all let out yells of pain as there molecular structure melted. Not only was water coming out of all the facets at the same time, but one of the pipes burst spraying vinegar water throughout the room and adding flame from the burst into the room. But still The Doctor just stared at his enemy, all of his rage from the war and the lost of Rose practically flowing from him, as the Slitheen screamed.

Hermione stared at The Doctor, and knew any sane person would have asked him to stop what he was doing. But Hermione wasn't a sane person anymore she realized. She was just as broken as the Doctor was, from the war, from losing everyone she had ever cared for. When most people would have grabbed his hand and led him out of the room of his carnage, she relinquished in it. She loved the sound of the Slitheen's screams.

Only when she realized that the Doctor and her were both broken people from there years of loss and tragedy, did she notice that the bomb still clutched in the dieing hands of Slughorn, was starting the countdown to the explosion.

The Doctor, still staring at the dieing creatures, his rage transfixing him to the scene, didn't notice the bomb. Hermione quickly pointed her wand at the bomb and yelled, "Protago" and casted a shield around the bomb. She preyed that she could contain the explosion.

When the bomb finally went off, Hermione felt her energy being drained into the force protecting them from the blast. Hermione knew she couldn't hold the spell much longer. The bomb had already spent most of the nuclear energy that it had, but still had enough energy to destroy the school, killing them all. As blood dripped down Hermione's nose, she felt the protections around the school, and she knew the survivors were quickly leaving the school.

Still holding the spell as long as she could, Hermione gripped the Doctor's hand as tight as she dared, looking him deep in the eyes. And then they apparated.

* * *

The Doctor woke up on the ground. He's head felt like it had been ripped in two. The Doctor realize that Hermione must have apparated them out. The pain, he deduced, was from the apparition. It must be like traveling with a Time Bracelet. Traveling distance like that without a capsule that's a killer.

Only then did the Doctor feel the heat. He looked up and noticed Hogwarts was on fire. Hermione had not been able to contain the entire blast and even if result wasn't as deadly if Hermione had not contained what she did, the bomb still had the energy of a normal bomb going off in the castle. The Doctor stared at what was left of the old castle burning and it brought back memories of Galifrey after the war.

Only then did The Doctor realize that Hermione wasn't with him. He guessed that due to the apparition that he had been thrown away from Hermione when they landed.

The Doctor fearing that he might have lost Hermione like he had lost Rose, yelled, "Hermione!" Don't let her be dead, he thought.

"I'm here" came back a weak reply.

The Doctor turned and saw Hermione slowly rise from across the field they were on. The Doctor could see that she was hurt, so he ran to her.

* * *

As he ran to her, he didn't notice that two wizards in black hoods apparate onto the field.

One wizard said to the others, "You heard the Minister. No witnesses."

The other wizard, not seeing Hermione, pointed his wand at The Doctor, and yelled, "Avada Kadavra" Then the two wizards apparated out of the field.

* * *

The Doctor saw the blast as he ran, almost in slow motion. The curse hit him in the arm and he twisted and then fell to the ground.

Hermione saw the Doctor get hit and yelled, "DOCTOR!" and she ran/limped toward him.

When she reached him, he wasn't breathing. Hermione thought, as she cradled the dieing man. "Not him. I can't lose him too." Then The Doctor's eyes fluttered open.

The Doctor was in pain. He felt his entire cells structure start to die. He knew he was dieing. He looked up as a small frame cradled his body. His eye sight was blurry, and he thought the figure was Rose.

Hermione heard The Doctor whisper, "Rose?"

Hermione said, with tears running down her face, "No Doctor it's me Hermione."

The Doctor let out a chuckle, "Hermione. Told you I'd protect you." Then his body convulsed with the pain.

Hermione cried, "Don't die Doctor. Please don't die. I can't lose you too."

The Doctor muttered almost inaudibly, "Get me to the Tardis." Then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Hermione gripped his body and they apparated to the Tardis. When they arrived at the Tardis doors, the doors open on there own, The Tardis sensed the Doctor dieing.

When Hermione left The Doctor laying on the Tardis floor, she said, "What do I do? Is there medicine or something?"

The Doctor had regain consciousness, and he lifted his hand that had started glowing. He breathed, "It's starting."

The Doctor clawed his way up the consol till he was almost standing.

He said, "I'm sorry. I'm regenerating."

Then he spread his arms out, looked straight up, as energy flowed off his body.

Hermione shielded her eyes as the energy washed over her.

And then the Doctor bent over and directed the energy into the spare hand he kept handy. He had lost the during his duel with the Emperor of the Sycorax. He had just regenerated before this fight, and had enough energy to grow himself another hand. After the duel he had collected the hand and kept it in a jar in the Tardis******.

When all of the energy went into his other hand, he stopped the regeneration without losing his form.

He took a deep breath, looked Hermione right in the eye and said, "Now where were we?"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

***This is a Harry Potter pun i came up with accidently. Doctor said, "Elemtary Watson" which is Sherlock Holmes but is funny because Waston is the last name of the actress who plays Hermione. Didn't mean to come up with it but i thought it was funny.**

**** I know Captin Jack Hartness is the one that found The Doctor's hand and put in the jar, but i had forgotten that until I had already came up with the ending of the story and i didn't want to have to write him into the story. So just imagin that Doctor found it after the duel.**

**Thanks for reading the story. It sounds like it is done but i have two more chapters coming. I will wrap up all lose ends of the story and then end it. But then i will put out the sequel i'm writing, The Time Lord, The Witch, And The Police Box. **

**Stay tune **

**Dex**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Doctor kneeled down next to his hand in a jar and said with a smile, "There now". The hand was glowing with residual energy, so The Doctor blew them away with a smile of affection.

The Doctor, still smiling, looked up at Hermione's almost freighted look, and said, "You see? Use the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done I didn't need to change. I didn't want to why would I? Look at me." And he flashed a smile and tugged on his tie. "So to stop the energy to go all the way I siphoned all the rest into a handy bio-metrical reciprocal. Namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand."

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's your hand?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yep. Lost it in a sword fight with the leader of the Sycorax. Nasty race."

Hermione, eyes still wide, asked, "What just happen?"

The Doctor kept his smile, "Time Lords have this little trick. Sort of a way of cheating death. Normally it would mean I would have to change."

Hermione asked, "What do you mean you have to change?"

The Doctor said, "The regeneration cycle breaks down all of the cells of my body and creates new ones."

The Doctors smile faded, and he's eyes darkened, "But even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away. And I'm dead."

But he immediately cheered up, "But I didn't have to change this time because of my handy spare hand." He let out a maniac laugh.

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Hermione thought for a moment and said, "While we are on the subject of Time Lords, I know you said that they died, but why didn't you tell me before when we met?"

The Doctor eyes darkened, he stared at her with the look of upmost pain, "I lied to you. Because I liked it. I could pretend, just for a bit I could imagin them still alive. Underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the Last of the Time Lords. There is no one else. During the war my people fought a race called The Daleks. And they lost. Everyone lost. There all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky."

He smiled with glistened eyes as he remembered, "Oh you should have seen it. That old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, then after a moment of thinking she asked, "What happens now?"

The Doctor looked back at her as if remembering she was there, stopping because of not having thought of this, "Go back to normal. Well…. normal for me. Traveling in the Tardis." He looked up at her, his eyes almost pleading, "Would you like to come?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Did she want to travel with this man? In one afternoon of knowing him, her entire life had been uprooted. After one full year of feeling like life was finally at peace, all gone when this impossible man opened the doors of an old blue box.

Hermione continued to think. The last year had been difficult for her. After almost a year of constantly being on the run from Voldemort had put a strain on her soul. Being tortured and watching those closest to her die had killed a part of her. Even after the war, life had been difficult. Reporters followed her daily. Wanting a interview with the women who helped the Chosen One defeat the Dark Lord.

And the nightmares, the constant nightmares. Not a night went by that Hermione didn't wake up screaming and drenched with sweat. Ronald hadn't helped. He loved her in a possessive sort of way, like a trophy. To Ron, Hermione was a object that he had that Harry Potter didn't. When Hermione tried to open up to Ron he just shut her out. Harry on the other hand, the one Hermione truly had strong feelings for since 4th year, listened. He cared. He held her when she cried. But unfortunately, Harry had Ginny.

So Hermione had spent the last year, in a doomed to fail relationship, all the while being in love with her best friend who had someone else. Life had been hard for Hermione. Twice Hermione had almost ended her life, both times been interrupted either Ron yelling for her to fetch him so food, or Harry having came to check on her. But when Harry had calmed down Hermione, he eventually left to be with Ginny, and Hermione felt worse then when he arrived.

Hermione finally came to a conclusion. She had nothing keeping her here. Not even family. Before joining Harry in exile, Hermione performed a memory charm on her parents to protect them and make them forget about her. Even after all the months of searching, Hermione had still yet to locate her parents.

Hermione realized that if she didn't leave with the Doctor, that eventually life itself would kill her. She could no longer take all the emotional trauma with which she had nothing to consol her.

And thought of all this, she looked into the Doctor's almost pleading eyes. His eye's showed the same broken spirit that she saw every day in the mirror. Here was a soul who had lost everything in war just as she had. Here was a man who had found a way to battle the darkness and had felt the same pain as her. The Doctor may act like a jolly idiot but Hermione knew that he hurt like almost no other in existence. Hermione felt that the Doctor was a kindred spirit for which she had no other. Hermione decided that yes, she would travel with the Doctor.

Hermione was about to tell the Doctor of her decision, then a thought came to her. She had forgotten Harry. He was captured by the Slitheen. That meant…

Hermione yelled, "Doctor we forgotten Harry."

The Doctor thought for a moment, disappointed at not having a answer, when he remembered that Slughorn had taken him captive.

The Doctor smacked his head, "Of course. I'm thick." He ran to grab his coat he had thrown across a Tardis Coral.

Hermione asked, "Where would they have taken Harry?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, "I…. do not know."

Hermione said, "That not quite encouraging."

The Doctor gave her a stern look and shouted,"Oi"

And he went to work on the Tardis consol.

* * *

The Doctor, on the Tardis' computer, was searching for any alien tech. But he couldn't find any. "How did the Slitheen get here?" he asked himself. There ship must have cloaking ability. So the widened his search of the area to cloaked ships. Then on the screen there was a bleep.

The Doctor, brainy specs back on, stared at it and said, "There you are."

Hermione walked behind him and asked, "What did you find?"

The Doctor still staring said, "Well I found an energy spike that usually deals with cloaked ships."

As he stared at the bleep, it grew.

The Doctor frowned and said, "Hang on"

Then the Doctor pressed a button and a picture of the ship came onto the screen.

The Doctor's eyes grew and he said, "That's impossible."

Hermione said, "What's wrong"

The Doctor said in a voice full of fear, "That is a Dalek Cruiser" Hermione peeked at the screen and the ship looked like a Flying Saucer that Muggles always went on about.

Then the Tardis lights went out.

The Doctor ran around the consol pressing buttons, "They've got us in a Cronum Loop."

Then the Tardis shook.

As the Tardis shook, Hermione yelled, "What is going on Doctor?"

The Doctor shouted, "That ship is a Dalek ship. The people my people went to war with. And they just are beaming us on board."

"How did Slughorn get a hold of it?"

"I don't know"

Then the Tardis stopped shaking.

The Doctor stared at the door.

The Doctor said with a voice lacking emotion, "We will have to go out. Because if we don't they'll get in."

Hermione said, "But you said these people killed your race."

The Doctor said, "I don't think any Daleks are on this ship."

"Why?"

"Because if the Daleks were in control of this Dalek ship, we would be dead."

The Doctor turned to look at Hermione, "You see my ship has Escapulator shields. That means almost anything can't get in thru those doors. But this is one of the best ships the Daleks ever invented during the war. At the height of their power, there were experts at fighting Tardises, that ship can do anything to us. Right now that wooden door is just wood."

The Doctor looked at her with the up most seriousness, "Now since this ship isn't being run by Daleks then we have a fighting chance. Slitheen aren't the brightest race in the cosmos. Harry is probably on this ship. If we are careful we can get thru this."

The Doctor moved and gave Hermione a hug, "If not, it's been a pleasure Hermione Granger."

And he turned toward the door.

Hermione swallowed all of her fear of a ship full of these creatures that she and the Doctor could barley handle four.

The Doctor looked at the fear in her eyes. He took her hands and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But there isn't anything else we can do."

Hermione nodded her head, and they both turned to face whatever was on the other side of that door.

* * *

The Doctor walked out of the Tardis and saw the inside of the ship. The entire ship was piloted by thousands of Slitheen.

The Doctor said, "Wow little family reunion here."

Then the Doctor heard a loud booming voice, "Doctor, how nice to see you."

The Doctor looked up to see none other than Slughorn himself. The Slitheen was in bad shape. His left arm had completely melted from the vinegar. His left eye was milky white which meant that that one eye was blind.

The Doctor said, "Slughorn old chap. Someone is looking a little worse for where."

Slughorn yelled, "I have you to thank for that. You see Doctor while my brother and sister were murdered in your trap; I managed to teleport back to the ship."

The Doctor said, "Not soon enough apparently."

Hermione was listening to this, when she heard a loud thump coming from the Tardis consol.

The Doctor seeing Hermione had yet to leave the Tardis yelled, "Hermione, you're no safer in there."

Then the Tardis doors slammed shut.

The Doctor ran toward his ship, and Hermione yelled, "Doctor what have you done." As she tried to open the door.

The Doctor yelled, "It wasn't me I didn't do anything."

Hermione yelled, "Doctor I'm not staying behind."

The Doctor looked at Slughorn, "What did you do?"

Slughorn looked at him, "I don't know. My family didn't make this ship, we barley know how to work it ourselves."

The Doctor could hear Hermione yell his name. He looked at Slughorn and he commanded, "Stop it, she's my friend. Now let her out."

Slughorn roared, "This is Time Lord Treachery."

The Doctor said, "It didn't just close on its own."

Slughorn said, "I might not know much about this ship but I do know what this button does." And he pressed a button on his wrist device.

And right where the Tardis was parked was a trap door that opened up and the Tardis fell.

The Doctor yelled, "What are you doing? Bring it back!"

Slughorn laughed, "Bring it back? I barley knew how to make it go away."

The Doctor said with urgency in his voice, "What have you done? Where is it going?"

Slughorn said, "The incinerator, the dump, the pool, I don't know. I don't care. This ship was a gift from our employer, we haven't gotten it all figured out yet. I do now that this ship has heart of Z-Neutrino energy. The Tardis should be dropped in its core if I pressed the right button."

The Doctor said, his voice faltering, "You can't. You lowered its defenses."

"That's what that button did? Talk about luck." Slughorn said.

The Doctor yelled, "It will be torn apart."

* * *

Hermione felt the Tardis drop. She grabbed the railing yelling for the Doctor. After it had fallen for a few minutes, she could feel it hit something and the Tardis started to burn.

Fire was everywhere. In her haste to run away from the fire at the door, she tripped next to the consol and dropped her wand. She was coughing from all the smoke.

* * *

The Doctor was watching all of this from a screen on the ship's deck. The Doctor watched his beloved ship burn with his friend. He could feel it. That same feeling of his hearts breaking, that he felt when Galifrey was lost and when he watched Rose fall toward the vortex into the Void between dimensions only for her to be caught by her other dimension father.

The Doctor said in a small voice, "Please, I'll do anything."

He turned away from the screen, screaming, "Let me take her place. I don't care what you do to me, just spare her."

* * *

Hermione was crying. She knew in her heart that she was about to reunited with that worthless toad-stool Ron. She knew that she would never see Harry again. But mostly she felt bad for the Doctor, losing someone else.

Then she heard the thumping. It sounded like a heart beat. She saw that it was coming from the Doctor's spare hand. It was glowing.

She didn't know why, but she had this urge to touch the glass of the hand. When her hand made contact with the jar, energy flowed thru the glass into her. She felt pain she hadn't felt since the Cruciatus Curse. As the energy flowed thru her, she shook violently.

Then the glass of the jar broke and Hermione backed away from the broken glass.

She stared as the hand on the ground continued to glow, then it twitched. The hand flexed. The the energy sprouted from the hand, creating a body. Then in a burst of light the body sat up. The body was that of the Doctor.

Hermione gasped, "It's you."

The body said, "Oh yes."

Hermione let out a laugh of relif. Then she looked down, then immediately looked away, saying, "Your naked"

The body said, "Oh yes"

* * *

The Doctor stared at the screen breathing heavily. He was about to lose yet another companion. And for some reason this hurt a lot worse then his lost for Rose did. With Rose he felt saddness. But now he felt anger he hadn't felt since the war. Slughorn had no idea of the hell about to rain down on him.

* * *

The body set up and pressed a button on the Tardis consol.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the Tardis as is faded away.

Slughorn laughed, "So ends the last ship of Galifrey. How does it feel Doctor? Do you feel angry. Despair maybe?"

The Doctor breathed, "Yeah"

Slughorn yelled to his family, "Take him to the brig."

One Slitheen said, "Where?"

Slughorn roared, "That place next to the bathrooms!"

"Oh ok" the Slitheen said.

* * *

The Tardis was rotated around the Earth. The body had The Tardis teleport at the last moment. The body ran into a room of the Tardis, and came back a few minutes later in a black shirt and leather jacket and pants. He pressed a button on the Tardis and all of the damage of the fires were gone.

The body whispered, "All repaired. There now. No one knows whe are here. We better keep it that way."

The body contiued, his voice getting faster, "Silent yet running. Like a submerine when they can't even drop a screwdriver. I like the leather jacket. What do you think?"

Hermione stared at him, "Your insane"

The body frowned, "Why what's wrong with leather? Your anti-leather?"

Hermione asked, "Is that what Time Lords do? Cut a bit off, grow another one?"

The body said, "No no no no no. I'm unique. Never been a one like me. Because all that regeration energy went into the hand." He wiggled his fingers, "Look at my hand. I love my hand."

The body contiued, "And you touched it. Instantaneous biological Meta-Crisis. I grew out of you. Still could be worst."

Hermione said in a sarcastic tone, "Watch it space-man ."

The body said in the same tone a voice, "Watch it Earth Girl."

They both backed up and looked at each other.

The body said, "I sound like you. I sound all nerdy."

Hermione said, "Thanks"

The body said, "Much have picked up a bit of your voice that's all. Is it? Did I? No! Oh you are kidding me! I have one heart. This body only has one heart."

Hermione asked, "How many hearts does the other you have?"

"Two"

Hermione said, "So it's like your human?"

The body exclaimed, "That's disgusting!"

The body thougth about it, kneeled down to pick up Hermione's wand, gave it a shake, and sparks came out of the end.

The body said, "No wait. Part Time Lord, Part Human, Part Karia Knight."

Hermione said, "I thought I could hear a heart beat earlier."

The body said, "Oh that was me. My single heart."

Then the body took a step back. "I can see inside your head. All that pain. All that horror of the war. The abuse Weasly put you through. The feelings you have for Potter. The ones you have for the other me."

Hermione said, "What feelings for the Doctor?"

The body winked, "You know"

Hermione said, "Please stop it."

The body said, "No it's like we were heading for this. You first saw me when you were 14 years old. You found the cathedral with the picture of the Saited Psychian. I got your signal in the Tardis. That's not coincidence. Something has been drawing us together."

Hermione said, "But your talking about destiny."

The body said, "Still not finished. It's like the pattern is not complete. The strains are still drawn toghet. But heading for what?"

* * *

The Doctor sat down in what was suppose to be the brig but the Slitheen guard had really ended up taking him into the bathroom.

All he could think about was Hermione. He had promised to protect her. Now she was dead. He swore he would make Slughorn pay. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door.

The guard on duty said, "Hold it right there prisoner."

The Doctor said, "I'm not a prisoner."

"Yes you are."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, "You see? I'm from the Time Agency. I'm here to inspect this ship."

"But my cousin Slughorn told me to not let you out of there?"

The Doctor said, "That was a test. He wanted to see how you would react to proper documents that said against what his orders were. Seeing how you chose to listen to your commanding officer over the proper documents, I think you passed. There's probably a promotion in it for you."

The Slitheen grinned at the thought of being promoted to cabin boy.

Before the Doctor left, he asked, "Where did Slughorn put that human?"

The guard said, "Oh he put him in the kitchens."

The Doctor walked on pass him, muttering about proper glalatic education nowadays.

The Doctor made his way toward the bridge, with thoughts of revenge on his mind. This time he would make sure Slughorn was dead. Of cource, after he saved Harry. Hermione would have wanted it that way.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Body ran through the Tardis. He came back holding a necklace with a small pendant shaped crystal, and appearing proud of himself.

Hermione asked, "What is that?"

The Body smiled one of the Doctor's infamous smiles, "That Hermione Granger is a Warp Star."

Hermione asked, "What is a Warp Star?"

The Body gave a chuckle, "It was given to me by a Verron soothsayer. He said, "This is for the end of days." And today, Hermione Granger, is the end of Slughorn's days."

Hermione said, "But what does it do?"

The Body stared at at Hermione with a look of almost a look of pure insanity she hadn't seen since her encounter with Bellatrix, "A warpforcational trapped in a carbonite shell. It's a explosion Hermione." He smiled, "A explosion waiting to happen."

Hermione asked, almost afraid of the answer, "What are you going to do with that?"

The Body just smiled in response.

* * *

The Doctor sniffed. Judging from the smell, and knowledge of Slitheen cooking ability, that he was nearing the kitchen.

The Doctor walked up to the Slitheen standing guard, not even looking at him as he stuck his psychic paper in his face, "Health Inspector, just need to pop in for a tick."

The guard stuttered, "But isn't this where we keep the prisoner?"

The Doctor smiled at him, "Of course it is. And its also where we cook the meals. Cutbacks and all. You understand. We're all making sacrifises."

The guard nodded as The Doctor walked on by, chuckling at the guards stupidity.

When The Doctor entered the room, he saw Harry laying on a table. He wasn't even strapped down.

The Doctor said, "What kinda of rubbish brig is this. No restraints? Guards with single digit intelligence. Why can't all bad guys be like this?"

Harry stirred awake

The Doctor ran to him, "Are you alright?"

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the Doctor, "Your Hermione's friend. Doctor…?"

"Doctor will do just fine."

"Where am I?"

"Well….. you're a currently in the kitchen of the Slitheens."

"The what?"

"The creatures that attacked your school."

Harry seemed to remember what happened, "Malfoy I'll bloody kill him."

The Doctor said, "There is no need of that. He is already dead."

Harry stared at him, "What?"

The Doctor said, "Died by his own hand. He made his choice."

Harry said, "Is Ginny ok?"

The Doctor frowned, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Harry blinked back tears. He had lost another love one. And after a full year of peace, Harry decided he was cursed. Everyone he loved dies.

Harry managed to say, "Oh god. This will kill Ron."

The Doctor just frowned and didn't respond.

After a minute of grieving, Harry managed to ask, "Where is Hermione?"

The Doctor looked away, blinking back his own tears, "She's gone."

Harry asked, "How?"

The Doctor said one word with so much steel in his voice, Harry flinched, "Slughorn"

Harry swung his legs over the table to stand up, but he stumbled onto the floor. When he picked himself up, he said, "We have to stop him."

The Doctor put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "No you can barly stand."

"But he needs to be stopped."

"He will be."

"How?"

The Doctor looked at Harry with a look of upmost rage, "Because Slughorn has no idea of the Hell about the rain down apon him."

Harry said, "But I can help."

The Doctor said, "Not in that state. Apparate away. The surviors will need your help more then me."

Harry said, "But I'll need my wand to apparate."

The Doctor said, "Check your jacket pocket."

Harry checked his pocket, "But why wouldn't they disarm me? I could escape with little effort."

The Doctor almost smiled, "Slitheen. Not the brightest race in the cosmos."

Harry protested, "But you can't do this alone. There are too many of them, its suicide."

The Doctor looked at him, "I know"

Then Harry apparted away.

* * *

Slughorn was laughing. Not only had he captured that Potter kid for his employer, but he also captured The Last of the Time Lords. That was bound to bring in a shinny penny.

Slughorn yelled, "Pilot"

Four Sltheen answered, "Yes sir?"

Slughorn rolled his eyes, "Of the ship"

One Slitheen answered, "Yes sir?"

Slughorn said, "I tire of this primitive planet. Take us back to civilization. We have a meeting with the employer in a couple days. Better not be late."

The pilot steered the ship to the nearest star cluster. Ten minutes later he turned back around this time going in the right direction.

Yes, Slughorn thought, Today was starting to look up.

* * *

As Slughorn was enjoying his victory, somebody came up to him holding a tray with a goblet on it.

The person said, "Victory Wine?"

Slughorn not able to see the person due to his new lack of eyesight, grabbed the drink and drained it.

Then in pain Slughorn grabbed his throat and started to choke. He had drunk vinegar.

Slughorn roared, "Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled, "Is there a problem with your drink? Oh that's right, you have a thing with vinegar."

Slughorn was foaming at the mouth.

The Doctor kneeled down to him, "The reason your not dead yet is I just put a tiny bit of vinegar in your drink. It'll still drop you dead in no time flat, but this way you get to suffer."

As guards grabbed The Doctor's arms and pulled him away from there leader, The Doctor said, "I warned you. You could have stopped this."

Slughorn managed to say, "My men will kill you!"

The Doctor said, "I know. But you first."

At that moment The Doctor heard a sound he never thought he would hear again. It was the sound of the universe. The sound of his beloved Tardis.

The doors of The Tardis opened, and a man in a leather jacket, who resembling the Doctor, ran out carrying a gun like device.

The Doctor yelled, "No don't!"

A Slitheen guard aimed his braclet at the running man and fired a laser. The man screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, dropping his gun.

The guard leaned down next to the Doctor and said, "He looks like you."

The Doctor said, "Human bio-metrical Meta-Crisis"

The guard nodded as if he understood any of those words.

At that moment Hermione ran out of the Tardis and grabbed the gun. Before she could do anything, the same Slitheen shot her with his laser, sending her flying into the air, hitting a wall.

The Doctor shouted, "Hermione! Are alright Hermione!"

Slughorn still nearing death, croaked, "Destroy the weapon."

The guard shot the gun with the laser.

Slughorn managed to chuckle, "What luck Doctor. I get the execute you twice before I die."

The Slitheen guards moved The Doctor and The Body onto a placement on the floor.

Slughorn said, "Before I die Doctors. I will enjoy the sight of you both being blown to bits."

He pressed the button and The Doctor could hear the Ship's laser powering up. Right as the Ship was about to rearrange The Doctor's atoms, the sound of the Ship's power failing sounded throught the room.

Hermione stood up with a grin and said, "And closing all relaying loops, using a internalize back refeasable loop." She pressed a button then said, matter-of-factly, "That button there."

The Doctor said, "Hermione, your species in your time can barley change a plug."

Hermione grinned, "Do you want to bet."

The Body grinned.

Slughorn croaked, "You will suffer for this."

Hermoine frowned and pulled a lever. The braclets on all of the Slitheen fried.

Hermione said, "Oh bio-electric damping field with a dreel converstion."

Slughorn yelled, "Maul her you idots."

Before the Slitheen could react, Hermione raised one hand. In the hand was a necklace connected by some wiring.

Hermione pressed a button and her voice boomed throught the ship, "Calling on Slitheen boys and girls! Are you receiving? Don't send in your goons or I'll set this off."

The Doctor thought, "Oh my god she's still alive. And she is brilliant."

Hermione continued, "I've got a Warp Star wired into the ship's mainframe. I break this shell, the entire ship goes up."

The Doctor said, "How did you work that out? Your…."

The Body said with a smile, "Part Time Lord. Part Human"

Hermione finished, "Part Karia Knight. Oh Yes. That was a two way Bio-Metrical Meta-Crisis. It just stayed dormant in my head. Until that Slitheen's laser kicked it into life. Thank you Mr. Slitheen."

The Body laughed at her brilliance.

The Doctor yelled, "But you can't ! That's murder!"

Hermione hesitated hearing the Doctor's objeciton.

The Body seeing the hesitaiton, led the Doctor toward Hermione, snatched the Warp Star from her.

He yelled, "Thank you for the hospitality Slughorn but we'll see ourselfs out."

He nodded to Hermione, who grabbed both his hands and The Doctors, then twisted her body into apparation. As this happened The Body laughed and threw The Warp Star into the air, and it fell as they apparated.

* * *

The Doctor groaned in the pain of apparation. The Body ran toward the Tardis consol, sending the Tardis into space, and watching the explosion. As he saw the thousands of Slitheen burn, he breathed in the feeling of there death and realished in it.

The Doctor yelled, "Do you know what you've done?"

The Body smiled, "I did what I knew couldn't."

The Doctor yelled, "You destroyed the Slitheen. You commited genocide. Your too dangerous to be left on your own."

The Body said in a stern tone, "You made me."

The Doctor said, "Exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge."

The Doctor realised, "Just like me after the Time War."

Hermione looked at the Body with a look of betrayal, "You said we were going to save The Doctor, not kill everyone on the ship."

She looked back at the Doctor, tearfull, "I'm sorry Doctor I didn't know."

The Doctor hugged her, "It's alright. You were briliant by the way."

The Body not looking up, went back to working the Tardis controls. He sent the Tardis down back on the Hogwarts Grounds.

He looked up at the hugging couple, when he saw Malfoy's wand laying on the Tardis consol. He thought to himself, If I have Hermione voice, do I have her power?"

Hermione looked over the Doctor's shoulder at The Body. She saw him eyeing the wand. Then The Body licked his lips nervously, like a snake. This action triggered a memory. In her fourth year, the Defense of The Dark Arts Teacher was actually a Death Eater in disguise. He also licked his tounge in that fashion. Now that she thought about it, that maniac looked just like The Doctor.

As she figured this out, she said, "Barty Crouch Jr?"

The Body looked up at her like a predator and grabbed the wand and pointed it at her shouted, "Petrificus Totalus" And Hermione was frozen.

The Doctor turned toward the Body with a look of horror, as the Body pointed the wand at him shouting, "Crucio" The Doctor was thrown back to the floor. He was twisting in pain.

The Body said, "Sorry Doctor. It's in my nature. You see, I can see the Time War in my head. Bloodshed on an unimaginable scale. But I haven't lived it. I also see her Wizarding War. The closest thing the planet has seen end remotely like The Time War. And I want to live it."

He kneeled down and plucked the ancient Galifrey resurrection book from the Doctor's jacket pocket. Then he ran into a Tardis room and came back carrying a Time Bracelet that the Doctor took from a rouge Time Agent.

* * *

The Doctor was in pain. So much pain he couldn't think. All of his cells were on fire. He looked to see The Body rummaging through the Tardis.

He shouted, "Don't"

The Body looked at The Doctor and smiled, "Oh and by the way, how do you like the leather. I like it. Never should have gone pinstripe."

He waved to the Doctor and said, "Now I bid you adue." And he blew a kiss to Hermione. And then he was gone. Outside the Tardis.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes and stared at Hermione's frighetned eyes. He then looked at the Tardis open doors. He shouted, "No!" And he stumbled out of the Tardis. Right after The Body.

* * *

Harry had just apparated back to the Hogwarts grounds. He watched as his beloved school burned. Tears rolled down his face. He had seen the Ship's exlplosion from Hogsemead and had a need to come here.

He thought to himself, he had lost Ginny. The women he loved. He couldn't stand it. He had to say goodbye. So he pulled out his wand and said, "Accio Ressurection Stone."

The Deathly Hallow he had dropped in the Forest a year ago today, flew into his hands. He was going to get to say goodbye to her.

As he was about to turn the stone over, he heard a rustle from the Forest and put the stone into his pocket, and pointed his wand at the noise.

He was about the say a curse, when he saw it was the Doctor in a leather jacket.

Harry said, "Doctor you made it. I saw the explosion. How did you make it?"

The Doctor stared at him like a predator. He licked his lips like a snake and said, "Mr. Potter."

Harry was going to question him, when The Doctor pulled out a wand and shouted, "Avada Kadavra"

Harry saw a shade of green light he knew all too well. And then he knew no more.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Doctor was lost. He had been chasing The Body but couldn't keep up. The effects of the Crusiatus Curse still fresh.

The Doctor was breathing hard and leaned against a tree.

Then The Doctor saw a green flash. The Doctor ran toward it, leading him out of the forest.

As he stepped into the clearing, his hearts sank.

The Body was standing over Harry's body.

The Doctor yelled, "No!" and ran toward the Body.

The Body looked up, sneered and yelled, "Crucio!"

The Doctor screamed in pain. Where at first The Doctor had just received a small burst of the curse, now he was experiencing it in full swing.

After a few minutes of torture, The Body let up, and The Doctor collapsed, his body spazing on the ground.

The Doctor tried to push himself up, but The Body kicked him down.

The Doctor moaned in pain.

He gasped, "I can help you."

The Body kneeled down, licked his lips and sneered, "I'll have to decline. I seem to be doing fine on my own thanks."

He then kicked the Doctor on his back.

He then back away and keyed a code into the Time Bracelet. The device started to crackle with energy.

The Body smirked and waved at the Doctor.

Before The Body teleported, The Doctor managed to stand up, a look of intense determination, and his sonic screwdriver pointed straight up and extending. It produced a high pitched screech and The Body's time bracelet started to short circuit.

The Body screamed, "NO!" as he disappeared.

And then The Doctor collapsed unconscious.

* * *

Hermione blinked. She could move. She looked around the Tardis, but couldn't find The Doctor. She noticed that the Tardis doors were opened. She ran out into the night, frantically searching for the Doctor.

Hermione ran through the entire forest at a past that would have impressed her if she wasn't so worried.

She made it to the clearing and saw the school on fire. It hurt her in a way she couldn't imagine, the school, her home away from home of so many years, burning. And she watched it burn she saw the Doctor sprawled out on the ground.

She ran to him, cradling his body. Only when she felt his hearts beat did she let out the breath she didn't even notice she had been holding. His breathing was irregular, and his body was spazing from the aftershocks of the curse, but otherwise he would be alright.

Only then did she notice Harry's body. And Hermione felt the one and only thing keeping her tied down to the only world she had ever known die.

She crawled to his body, terrified to even check for a pulse. When she did, her fears where confirmed. He was already stone cold.

After the shock passed, she sobbed, rocking his cold body.

* * *

The Doctor's eyes opened. He hadn't felt this bad since the time since the time he was exposed to large amounts of radiation to defeat The Spiders of Metebelis III. He raised a hand to stare at it. Well….. he thought, At least I didn't regenerate while unconscious. That would have been embarrassing.

Only then did he hear the sound of Hermione's sob. And it broke his hearts. He turned onto his stomach, and it took all of his strength to sit up.

Hermione doesn't notice him. She is too caught up in her own sorrow.

The Doctor crawls to her and gently wraps his arm around her in a hug.

She flinches for a moment, and then lets one hand off of Harry and grabs the Doctor's arm.

He gently rocks her with whispers of, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

After a few minutes of consoling her, the Doctor's mind kicked back into high gear.

He took Hermione by her shoulders and said, "Hermione I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But we need to talk about this."

Hermione didn't look him in the eyes, they never left Harry's body.

The Doctor said, "Hermione, you recognized him. You called him a name. How do you know him?"

Hermione sniffed, "He was our 4th year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The Doctor exclaimed, "What?"

Hermione quickly explained Barty Crouch Jr. and his significance during her 4th year, and the Dark Lord's resurrection.

The Doctor eyes widened as he took a leaned back, "It was me. I did it. I caused your war. I'm to blame."

This snapped Hermione out of her daze. She put her hand on the Doctor's face, and made him look at her as she said, "No. It was him and him alone. Never forget that Doctor. It its anyone's fault it's mine. He had my memories. My power." Her voice cracked, "I killed him."

The Doctor hugged her in an enormous bear hug.

At that moment a rock fell out of Harry's pocket.

The Doctor looked at it, "What is that?"

Hermione stared at it. "That the Resection Stone. One of the Deathly Hallows."

Hermione quickly explained the Hollows and how they brought an end to the war.

The Doctor, depression aside, put on his brainy specs and examined the rock.

"Well" he said, "It appears to possess low psychic levels. You saw the people have a ghost like appearance?"

Hermione nodded. She was too emotionally tired to figure any of this out for herself with her new knowledge.

The Doctor continued, "If I had to guess, I would say that the stone establishes a empathy link in the form of energy with the holder. How does it work?"

Hermione said, "Harry said that you turn it around in your hand three times and the ghost would appear."

The Doctor gave a grim smile and tossed the stone to Hermione.

She caught it out of reflex and looked at the Doctor with a puzzled look.

The Doctor said, "I got to say goodbye to my friend. But I never told her how I felt. You can."

Hermione looked at the Stone, "I can't. I could never tell him in life, what point is there telling him in death?"

The Doctor said, "The last words she ever told me where how she felt. The transmission cut off before I could answer. I'll never get a sense of closure. But you can. If you don't you regret it forever."

Hermione voice cracked, "But what will I say to him?"

The Doctor said, "Just tell him…." He broke eye contact, before looking back at her, "Tell him how you feel."

Hermione nodded. She turned to stone over once, and then stopped, "That friend of yours. The one you lost. What was her name?"

The Doctor blinked back tears, "Her name was Rose."

She nodded then turned the stone over trice.

A specter of Harry Potter appeared before them.

The specter said, "Hermione"

Hermione said in a voice barley audible, "Harry"

Harry said, "I know what happen to me Hermione and I don't blame you. I dodged death to many times. I was too slow this time. Just too slow. I'm just sorry this leaves you all alone."

Hermione said, "I have The Doctor."

Harry said, "The Doctor?"

Hermione said, "He wasn't the one to kill you. It was Barty Crouch Jr."

"But…"

Hermione said in a stern bossy voice that brought a smile to Harry and The Doctor face, "We don't have time. Just know that he didn't do it and I trust the Doctor."

Harry said, "Well I guess this means goodbye Hermione. Live a good life. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to see you again for many years."

Hermione cried, "Before you go, I have to tell you something."

Harry said, "Anything Hermione. You know that."

Hermione said her voice crackling, "I…love you"

Harry smiled, "And I you. I just didn't realize it soon enough. I was blind Hermione. So blind. I couldn't see the treasure that was right in front of me."

Hermione sobbed, "If only I had told you sooner."

Harry said, "Then you wouldn't be who you are. The brightest witch of our age, trying to get me to catch up."

Harry looked back, "I have to go Hermione."

Hermione said, "No"

Harry said, "It's dangerous for someone who has passed on to stay too long. It could cause you to go mad. And I'm not worth it. You could do so much good in the world Hermione with that brain of yours. Don't waste it on a ghost."

Hermione said, "But it's my fault you died."

Harry said, "Don't you dare. You've saved my life more ways then you know. I have no regrets."

Hermione just nodded, no words could describe what she was feeling

Harry said, "That Doctor better take care of you. I swear if I see you again before it is your time I will haunt him for the rest of his days." The Doctor smiled

Hermione then said, "Goodbye Harry. Thank you for being my first friend."

Harry said, "Thank you for sitting across from me on the train and fixing my glasses all those years ago." And then with a smile, he was gone.

When he left, Hermione let out a breath. It had gone better then she had thought. Harry was more in peace in death then he ever had been in life.

The Doctor smiled. She got to say the goodbye he'd never had. She deserves it.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She gripped it and gave him a sad smile.

They then made there way back to the Tardis.

* * *

The Doctor closed the doors to the Tardis and leaned against a Tardis Coral. This would be the hardest thing he's ever done.

Hermione was working on the Tardis Consol.

She said, "I thought we'd try the planet Fellspoon. What a great name Fellspoon. They've got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?"

The Doctor asked, "And how do you know that?"

Hermione answered, "Because it's in you head. And if it's in your head it's in mine."

The Doctor asked in a solemn tone, "And how does that feel?"

Hermione said, "Brilliant. Fantastic. Molto Bene. Great big universe packed right into my brain. You know you can fix that Chameleon Circuit if you just hotwire into the fragment links into sealing the binary binary binary binary binary binary." She then took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine."

She then went back to the Consol, "Never mind about Fellspoon. You know who'd I like to meet? Charley Chaplin. I bet he's great Charley Chaplin. Charley Brown. No he's fiction friction fixing mixing." She then takes another deep breath.

The Doctor is watching all this, his hearts breaking. He knew he was about to be alone all over again.

Hermione said, "Oh my god."

The Doctor asked, "Do you know what's happening?"

Hermione looked up and said in a defeated tone, "Yeah"

The Doctor said, "There never been a Human-Time Lord Meta Crisis before now. And you know why."

Hermione said, "Because there can't be."

She went back to work on the Consol, "I want to stay."

The Doctor leaned over to her, "Look at me. Hermione look at me."

Hermione said, "Please. I have nothing else. No one else."

The Doctor said, "I know."

The Doctor had never felt sadder. His face the definition of sadness.

Hermione said, "I can't go back."

The Doctor gently gripped her shoulders.

Hermione pleaded, "Don't make me go back. Doctor please."

The Doctor finally said, "Hermione. Oh Hermione Granger. I am so sorry. We would have had the best of times."

Hermione was shaking.

The Doctor finally said, "Goodbye"

Hermione yelled, "No. No please. Don't make me…."

And then The Doctor placed his hands on her temples.

And went to wipe her mind. Take away the knowledge that would burn her up inside. He would have to take away her memory. If she remembered, just for a bit, then she would burn up. And no matter how much it pains him, he could not let that happen.

But there was something wrong.

There was a part of her mind. The Karria Knight part. It was overriding his mind wipe. Hermione was unconscious but in a burst of light, The Doctor was thrown off her with a force shooting out of her being.

The Doctor stared in horror as Hermione lifted off the ground. The Doctor could sense the psychic energy passing through her. In a way, she was regenerating. She then fell to the floor, unconscious.

The Doctor ran to her and cradled her body. He placed his hands on her temples again, not to mindwipe but to read her mind. The Human Side was still intact. All of her memories where there. The Time Lord side too. She doesn't have the vase knowledge she did, thank goodness, but she still had the Time Lord. The Karria Knight side on the other hand was gone.

It seems that while he attempted to wipe her mind, the Karria Knight side protected her. It completely healed her from frying. It made it possible for the Meta-Crisis to exist and not kill her. But the Karria Knight side is gone. Couldn't take it.

So basically, Hermione had all her memories. She has the ability of a Time Lord.

He smiled, she's perfect.

He scooped her up and carried her into one of the many bedrooms aboard the Tardis.

* * *

Hermione woke up. For a moment she thought she was back in the little apartment she shared with Ronald. But then she could hear the sound of the Tardis Engines. Then all the memory of the past day came rushing back to her.

The last thing she remembered was the Doctor taking away her memories. But seeing how that didn't work, maybe he had second thoughts. But now she didn't have the vast knowledge of the universe. What happened?

She got out of the bed and survived the room. She had been lying on an extravagant Victorian Age King Size bed. The room looked like it came right out of 18th Century England.

She open the door to find that her room was next to a giant spiral stair case going up and down as far as the eye could see.

She chose up and made her way up the stairs.

About five floors up, she found the Doctor. He was leaning against a wall staring at a door.

She walked up to him and leaned against the wall next to him.

She asked, "What's in there?"

The Doctor not breaking eye contact of the door, said, "Rose's room."

Hermione asked, "Are you alright?"

The Doctor said, "Oh I'm always alright."

Hermione tried to smile, "I know I'm new to being a Time Lord, but is Alright special Time Lord talk for Really Not Alright?"

The Doctor asked, "Why?"

She answered, "Because I'm alright too."

The Doctor looked at her, took her hand, and led her up the stairs to the Tardis Consol Room.

On the way he explained what happened to her. She was overjoyed that she could travel with him. Until she thought of something.

"Doctor, what about my magic?"

The Doctor looked at her, "I'm sorry. When you healed yourself, you lost all your magical power."

She blinked back tears; magic had been a huge part of her life for the better part of eight years.

She asked, "Is it permanent?"

"I don't know."

She gave a sad nod, and they continued up the stair case that would have made her old school jealous.

When they reached the top, Hermione asked, "What now?"

"Well…. same old life. Travel in the Tardis. My offer still stands if you'd like to come." He asked in a hopeful tone.

Hermione smiled, "Yes Doctor, I would love to come."

He smiled and hugged her, "Brilliant."

Hermione felt happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. She asked, "Where to first?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well….. I think we need a nice vacation. I know of this brilliant spa. In a different galaxy. It's got an Anti Gravity Restaurant."

Hermione grinned, "That sounds wonderful."

The Doctor worked the controls, and then grabbed her hand while his other gripped the Tardis Lever.

He said, "And it is going to be Fantastic."

The Tardis started to shake, as they teleported away off on there first adventure.

* * *

In the clearing near Harry's body, two wizards in black hoods apparated onto the field.

One wizard said, "Wow that's a big fire."

The other said, "Yeah"

They looked at Harry's body

One said, "I can't believe that Potter finally got snuffed out."

The other said, "Well let's get to our assignment before we get snuffed out."

The first one kneeled down next to Harry and took out a long knife.

The second said, "Why does the Minister want this?"

The first made a cut on Harry right arm, where a Death Eaters Dark Mark would have been. He said, "I don't know. But whatever Mr. Saxon wants, Mr. Saxon gets."

He put the blood he extracted into a phial.

He said, "There that should be enough for The Minister."

He put it in his robes and they both apparated. Leaving Harry's body lying on the grass. His blood seeping out on the ground.

To be continued….

This season on Doctor Who...

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Galifrey in the constilation of Kasterberus. I'm 903 years old. I'm going to save your life and the lives of of the 6 billion people below. Got a problem with that? In that case... Allonz-y" The Doctor says in a broken down ship to a group of survivors.

* * *

A tall man in a hood hiding his face with a bow and arrow pointed in the Doctor's face said, "We are Men of the Hood. Merry at your expense."

* * *

Three witches laughed next to a potion showing Hermione's face in it.

* * *

The Doctor walked up to three Golden Angels saying, "Take me to your leader."

* * *

The Doctor said, "Taking a big space trip with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

The Doctor gripping Hermione hand as they ran from a pack of Lycans

* * *

A man grabbes Hermione from behind pointing a gun at The Doctor while The Doctor yells, "LET HER GO!"

* * *

Hermione and The Doctor are trapped when a metallic voice says, "_**EXTERMINATE"**_

The Doctor frantically searches the rubble for Hermione until he hears the laughter of a mad man long thought dead

* * *

As the world burns around it, The Tardis doors open, as The Doctor leans out with a hand extended saying, "Come with me"

* * *

**And so ends Witch Doctor. I would like to thank everyone who ever reviewed or subscribed to this story. This started out as half a page i wrote when bored and thanks to the wonderful feedback i've gotten has sprawned into the story. This story is for all of you. This is the first story i've ever completed in my entire life and I am very proud of it. The story continues in my next story, Doctor Who: The Time Lord, The Witch, and The Policebox. Coming Soon...**

**Please review and tell me what everyone thinks. Thanks again**

**Dexter Kelso **


	17. Notice: revision

Dear readers,

No I am not dead. I must apologise for my lack of updating any story for about a year. The only excuss I can offer is life got in the way of fan fiction to my regret. I had to contend with my senior year of High School which wasn't hard just very busy. I thought I have this whole summer to write but I had to get a job which was pure hell. Believe me 12 hour swing shift is no picnic by any stretch of the definition. Luckily the job was mindless labor and I had almost infite time with my thoughts and I have thought little else then my stories and future plans for them all. But tommorrow I begin my freshman year of college and this should give me time to return to my writing hopfully in full.

So this is a letter not only of apology but of stating the fact that I am back and hopfully better then before. I would like to inform anyone who is still interested in my stories that I am first going back and revisioning every story to make them better grammatically in structure. To do this I would like that anyone interested in being a beta reader please message me and we can beginning fixing up the stories. Whichever story gets first response will be the first story I begin with.

Once again I am sorry for my year long hiatus, but hopfully once I begin to update again I can make it up to you all. If interested in beta please message me. I've never had a beta or done any beta myself so I don't know how it works. But I can figure it out. Hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon.

-Dex-El of Krypton


End file.
